Diosa
by PaulaandDaniela
Summary: La Diosa Kurimu Cai en amor con Akatsuki y una ángel interfiere, Kurimu se va lejos y un Akatsuki la sique y con el tiempo se enamoran *cap 19 y TERMINADO* rated M por lemon, grocerias y tortura
1. El Comienzo

Ok, este es mi primer Fic, llevo rato pensándolo nunca escribo por que no tengo laptop y solo hay una compu en la casa y mis hermanos (mayores somos 3 y soy la mas peque)fueron a dormir a casa de un amigo suyo me la quede con la compu aunque mañana ay clases asi que empezare y plz! Entiendan es mi primer fic

-Soy Hidanfangirl- dijo fulana

"Soy Hidanfangirl" penso fulana Naruto no me pertenece

Diosa

Hace mucho años atrás…

En la aldea de la lluvia…

Kurimu POV

Tengo el pelo naranja con mechones negros, mis ojos son de color café, no muy alta, de piel de color blanca Cuando tenia unos 13 o 12 en la aldea de la lluvia mis padres fueron asesinados enfrente de mi y los asesino no tenían un protector que los edificará, yo empecé a llorar y gritar por ayuda

-Ayuda! Alguien!-

Nadie venia asta que en un momento sentí un ardor en los ojos y no era por llorar

-Konan tu busca por allá to por aquí-

Escuche una voz de un niño como de mi edad o unos años.

De repente la puerta de el cuarto donde estaba se abrió y alcance ver una silueta de un adolescente de pelo naranja como el mió.

-Ya la encontré Konan, Nagato! Vengan-

Cuando el adolescente se me acerco para ayudarme paro en seco

-Que tienes en los ojos niña?-

No comprendí lo que me decía pero cuando me vio directo a los ojos podía verme desde su puesto de vista y mis ojos eran completamente rosas metálico.

-Mis ojos no son así-murmure

-Mi amiga es ninja medico ella te ayudará-me dijo de un modo de consolación.

De la puerta entraron 2 personas mas una adolocente de pelo azul y con una flor de papel blanco.

-La revisare-dijo y se me acerco pero encuanto se me acerco y me vio a los ojos pude leer su mente.

-Konan ¿cierto?-le pregunte ella me hizo una seña con la cabeza de que acertaba. Luego mire a los ojos a el pelirrojo y supe su nombre con leer su mente.

-Nagato- el se mostró sorprendido al que supiera su nombre. Luego mire al de pelo naranja.

-Pein ¿y tu?-dijo antes de que pudiera verlo a los ojos.

-Kurimu-

-Bien ¿ya estas relajada?-me pregunto

Yo baje la mirada y deje de sentir ardor en los ojos y luego levante la vista .

-Tienes los ojos cafés?- me pregunto Nagato

-Si-conteste

-…Kurimo yo te entrenare para que sepas pelear y podamos saber como es que te cambio el color de los ojos y de que te servia-Me dijo Pein con superioridad

-Podía ver mentes con solo verlos a los ojos-susurre

Han pasado 8 años y Pein murio (AN: Ustedes ya sabes que paso) y Nagato me entrena en su lugar descubrió que RESULTA que YO Kurimu Soy una DIOSA! Y cuando algo muy malo me pasa o muy bueno tengo un nuevo poder que es cuando el color de mis ojos cambia, no soy buena en taijutsu así que tengo una katana y hoy conoceria a akatsuki pues Nagato me a tenido encerrada por 4 años.

-Kurimu ten- Nagato me dijo a la vez que me lanzaba una capa y un anillo –Solo por ti le añadí un dedo a la estatua póntelo donde quieras- me lo puse en el dedo índice izquierdo y la capa al estilo que el la usa pues me gusta mucha tan bien desde que cumplí 14 años me empecé a poner broches negros por todo el pelo.

-Ya ay que entrar-me dijo y obedecí

Entramos a la Cueva Akatsuki con un jutsu raro que hizo, la cueva parecía una mansión al entrar se bella una puerta y al pasarla una sala gigante y ciando digo gigante es porque lo es! Una tele de plasma enorme y enfrente de ella un sillón largísimo cercas de hay un como se llame que parecía que en ese lugar debía haber una puerta que llevaba a la cocina subimos las escaleras y vi 10 puertas de un extremos del pasillo y oros 10 del otro lado fuimos a el extremo izquierdo asta el final del pasillo y entramos por una puerta gigante como de castillo "a de cer la sala de juntas" pense.

-Mierda es una perra?!-escuche a alguien gritar y busque con la vista quien de todos los que rodeaban la mesa redonda grito eso y vi un chico como de 20 o 21 de ojos lilas los mas hermosos que allá visto antes y tenia pelo plateado peinado hacia atrás y no llevaba camisa solo la capa akatsuki y unos pantalones con e protector de una aldea que nunca vi en toda mi vida en su cuello, el era de una tez palida y tenia un medallón con un símbolo que conocía muy bien, "otro seguidor de Jashin y yo que le dije que no había mas seguidores" pensé.

-Callate y cuida esa voca Hidan- le dijo un hombre mayor de tez café a la vez que le pegaba un sope al tal Hidan.

-Joder Kakuzu, deja de chingarme, ve a chingar a tu madre!-le grito a el tal Kakuzu. Kakuzu estaba a punto de responder pero Nagato los paro.

-YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!!, siempre pelean parecen hermanitos déjenme presentar a la nueva integrante de aktsuki-les grito a ambos.

Todos los miembros me veían extrañados "que tengo o que"pense molesta por ser observada.

-Ella es Kurimu y estará aquí con nosotros será compañera de Sasori y tu cuarto esta al lado de el de Hidan y Sasori-

-Pero lider-sama! Sasori-danna es mi compañero! hum -grito de forma de capricho un rubio que parece mujer.

-Wow que raro to creí que era mujer, la rubia-murmure de forma MUY audible por accidente.

-Jajaja!! La puta tiene razón Dei-chan yo pensé los mismo cuando entre a Akatsuki! Jajaja-Grito Hidan mientras reía a carcajadas y todos los demás de akatsuki menos el rubio, Nagato, un azabache y un pelirrojo que creo que es Sasori.

-Cállate Hidan y tu también chaparra o los are arte! hum -qrito enfurecido el rubio

Sasori suspiro y voltio ver al rubio que estaba a su derecha-Deidara como tu maestro te digo que dejes de pensar eso sobre el arte-le dijo Sasori. Antes te que respondiera Deidara, Sasori voltio a verme –Y ¿tu que piensas que es el arte algo que permanece con su belleza toda la eternidad o algo que explota a la vez que nace?- me pregunto con seriedad. De repente todos los Akatsukis dejaron de reír y centraron su atención en mi.

-Amm…..Pues tiene mas sentido algo que permanece con su belleza toda la eternidad a algo que explota al nacer-dije mientras volteaba a ver a Hidan-Aunque si pienso eso tendría que pensar que el Jashinista este es arte y bueno…..-dije sin finalizar y me sonrojaba "debí haber parado en al nacer".

-Como sabes que soy un puto Jashinista?!-me grito Hidan

-b-bueno… Jashin me dijo que tenia un excelente seguidor de ojos…morados-le dije esperando que no crea que soy una loca

-Sabes de Jashin-sama?! Lo as conocido?!Dime!!!!-me grito hidan mientras se paraba de repente y me agarraba por los hombros y me sacudía.

-Pues si veras soy una…diosa..-

-WOW!-,me grito-Y..-no termino su oración porque Pein le pegaba un sope para callarlo.

-Ya basta, Sasori llévala a su cuarto y luego hablaran con ella si desean-dijo Nagato

Sasori se paro y me agarro del brazo para sacarme de la habitación.

Cuando ya estábamos afuera me metió a mi cuarto.-Tu lo tiene que decorar mas pero Donan ya lo decoro por ti…Asta mañana buenas noches-me dijo luego de partir de mi cuarto el cual era lila con una cama rosa bebe y una laptop negra (AN: tendrán compus para un capitulo que tengo en mente…XD)y una puerta que a de cer el baño, tenia todo lo elemental solo se ducho se puso una ropa muy descubierta y se durmió.

Agui termina me cap 1ro porfavor denme review and diganme si les usta la idea.


	2. Primer día y Verdades

Ya regrese ^^ bien en este fic Yahiko nunca existió se llamaba Pein XD y perdonen mi ortografía

Naruto no me pertenece solo Kurimu y futuros OC o OoC

-Primer día y Verdades-

Hidan POV

-Chingados nadie se despierta-susurre a la vez que entraba el cuarto de Kakuzu.

-¡DESPIERTA, CHINGADOS!- Le grite en el odio "como duerme el vejete" pensé

Kakuzu se despertó de golpe y luego voltio a ver a Hidan –¿Que quieres a estas horas, Hidan?-me pregunto Kakuzo con solo un poco de tolerancia

-tch, ago tiempo en lo despierta esa perra nueva-le dije de un modo molesto "quiero hablar con esa puta pero ya" pensé.

-Hidan, habla mejor de la nueva integrante, talvez te mate si te escucha hablar de ella de ese modo-me espeto Kakuzu.

-Por Jashin-sama nadie me puede matar Kakuzu-" ¿quien se cree este vejestorio?"

-Ya sal de mi cuarto talvez ya despertó-me dijo Kakuzu a la vez que se salía de su cama

-Joder, solo di "ya salte de aquí Hidan" se que pensaste eso-"que cretino"

Salí del cuarto y me camine a la cocina para comer algo.

Fin de Hidan POV

Kurimu POV

Estoy aburrida…invocaré a las ángeles…pero…¿si una se enamora?...nimodo (AN: las andeles son mas OC sus nombres son japoneses) veremos que pasa.

Hice un jutsu que solo yo puedo hacer y aparecieron a mi alrededor todas las ángeles

Miyu: de tez blanca, chaparra, pelo rizado y de color café miel su nombre significa; amable, agradable, cariñosa y afectuosa. no tiene ningún poder en singular solo que consuela gente. En el pelo tiene 2 corazones rojos como broches y un vestido como de cupido ósea blanco y la falda muy…esponjada con corazones rojos

Mizu: pelo ondulado y largo y de color rubio, de ojos azules como el agua, tez blanca, alta, delgada y su nombre significa; hija del mar, controla el agua y es muy valiente. Tiene un vestido corto azul marino.

Miku: Es una niña pequeña con pelo despeinado blanco, ojos grises, pues es una niña muy chaparra, dientes muy afilados, tiene abanicos de mano pues en las manos y siempre los tiene con ella su nombre significa; belleza, cielo y hermosura.

Hina: Pelo largo y lacio de color rojo al igual que sus ojos es muy tímida y tiene un broche que evita que se le aga un copete de forma de sol. Su nombre significa; sol, vegetales y verduras .Controla el fuego y tiene un vestido que llega arribita de las rodillas con tonalidades del fuego.

Akane o "Avril": Es muy irrespetuosa de pelo negro, ojos negros, tez morena, y su nombre significa: rojo oscuro y sonido. Tiene un vestido que da la aperencia de estar roto de color negro y su poder es que su taijutsu es el mejor del mundo ninja. (AN: con rojo oscuro me refiero a el color de la sangre ya fria XD)

Ichika o "Rin": es de pelo verde y liso con corte corto, sus ojos son verdes, es mediana, y muy juguetona es idéntica en comportamiento a Tobi. Ella controla a los animales y tiene un vestido corto verde. Su nombre significa una flor.

-Kurimu-sama ¿tiene problemas o para que nos invoco?- me dijo Miyu acercándose a mi para ayudarme a pararme del piso pues para invocarlas ocupo mucho chakra.

-No, no tengo peo gracias por preguntar, Miyu-le dije a la vez que le sonreía.

-No hay problema, Kurimu-sama despu…-Miyu no alcanzo a terminar pues alguien interrumpió.

-¿¿¡¡Mierda quienes son estas perras!!??-grito Hidan a la vez que se ponía a mi lado demasiado cercas para ser la segunda ves que nos veíamos.

-Cállate, guapo-le espeto Akane a la vez que observaba el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hidan.

-Ja, ¿así andamos perra?- le pregunto Hidan a la vez que se acercaba a Kaede "por que me siento tan molesta con ver que Kaede le coquetee a el Jashinista"

-Bueno, adiós chicas-les dije a la vez que empezaban a desaparecer.

-¿Y eso perra?-"me siento muy ofendida cuando me habla asi…"

-Yo las invoque son mis ángeles-le explique-Y, por favor deja de decirme "perra" "puta" etc, soy Kurimu-

-…Bien, _Kurimuuu _ya todos despertaron ¿quieres jugar a "verdad o reto" con nosotros?-me dijo a la vez que me tomaba de la mano asiendo que me sonrojara.

-D-de-deacu-erdo-el solo me jalo afuera de mi cuarto y me llevo asta la sala aun agarrando mi mano "se siente tan bien…tan calido…por Dios deja de pensar eso".

Estaban todos sentados en circulo en el piso todos menos Nagato y Konan.

-Kuri-chan si jugara!!-grito _Tobi _el sabe que se quien es en verdad de echo conozco a todos pues Nagato siempre se quejaba de ellos.

Me senté entre Sasori y Hidan y tenían una botella en el medio y empezamos a jugar. La mendiga botella me atinaba con la taba a mi y con el otro lado a Deidara así que el me manda a mi "mierda pinchi rubieito"

-Okey chaparra ¿verdad o reto?-me dijo Diedara con una mirada muy rara.

-Joder…verdad, rubia-le espete con enojo "que se le ocurrirá" voltio a ver a Hidan y Hidan hizo un gesto de que si con la cabeza.

-¿Eres virgen?- "…MIERDA"

Todos me voltearon a ver para saber mi respuesta.

-…SI …-estaba roja como tomate.

Todos empezaron a carcajearse menos Itachi, Sasori y claro YO.

Gire la botella y …jaja dulce venganza mando a Deidara.

-¿verdad o reto? Dei-chaan-

-verdad-

-¿Crees que te pongan en yaoi la fangirls?- Wuajajaja

-Claro, que no-dijo muy ofendido la mariquita

-Tobi trae me una laptop, por favor-

-Claro, Porque Tobi es un buen chico-al segundo volvió con una naranja "a de ser la suya" –tenga Kuri-chan-

-Gracias Tobi-kun- bunque en Internet SasoDei –Y…¿Qué opinas?-le pregunte mientras volteaba la laptop para que todos vieran la foto de un SasoDei

-Jajaja el pinocho y su Barbie jaja-grito Hidan a la vez que carcajeaba acostado en el piso

-Hidan tu no te salvas- le dije mientras teclaba KakuHida (AN: Odio esa pareja)

Las rizas de Hidan cesaron

Konan entro a la sala –Konan-chan sigue con esto tu tengo sueño-le dije mientras le daba la laptop y me iba a dormir.

Intentare escribir mas sequido den reviews o como se llamen XD y gracias por leer XD


	3. ¿Ya tan rapído?

Bien esta vez no tengo mucho que decir… pues perdonen mi ortografía el msn la echa a perder XD y que no soy muy buena escribiendo que digamos es solo que me gusta la idea que tengo, ya casi tengo la idea del final y la voy empezando ya saben Naruto no me pertenece solo Kurimu y las ángeles…Ah y Sasori cuando no esta en una misión su cuerpo es humano cuando el va a una ase un jutsu raro que convierte su cuerpo en marioneta ^^

¿¡Ya tan rápido!?

Narrador POV (AN: XD!)

En la sala de la cueva Akatsuki

-Sasori, ve a decirle a la Bella Durmiente que baje a cenar, por favor-le dijo Konan a Sasori en lo que ella servia la cena en el comedor.

-¿Por que yo? Tobi es más rápido-le dijo Sasori un poco confundido.

-Porque ella es tu compañera y no de Tobi- le contesto amablemente Konan.

-Ya voy- dijo el Akasuna a la vez que se paraba y subía las escaleras.

"Ojala no sea de las que se despiertan de mal humor" pensó Sasori, luego toco en la puerta de Kurimu 3 veces, nadie abrió así que entro.

Kurimu estaba dormida en su cama con un brazo colgando afuera de la cama, tenia puesto un mini short negro y una blusa de tirantes negra, unos mechones de cabello reposaban en su frente "que adorable…" pensó Sasori mientras se acercaba a Kurimu, no pudo contener el impulso de acariciarle el cabello delicadamente, pero Kurimu empezaba a desertarse y tuvo que hacer a un lado su mano.

-*bostezo* Sasori …..que ases en mi cuarto?-le pregunto Kurimu mientras se estiraba y se paraba de su cama.

-Yo…solo venia a decirte que la cena esta lista y que bajes a cenar…si no cenas tal vez te enfermes por no comer nada en todo el día…- le dijo Sasori con un tono de preocupación

Kurimu se sonrojo al notar que alguien además de Nagato y Konan se preocupa por ella.

-Oh! Gracias por preocuparte de mi Sasori…¿te puedo preguntar algo?-le pregunto Kurimu aun sonrojada.

-Dime, Kurimu-le contesto Sasori con cortesía.

-…¿Siempre podré confiar en ti?-le pregunto un poco triste Kurimu al esperar que el le dijera que no.

El pelirrojo se quedo pensativo y luego se sonrojo.

-Claro-le contesto Sasori con dulzura.

Kurimu que estaba viendo el piso subió la vista y agarro a Sasori por el cuello y lo beso en el cachete.

-Gracias Sasori-kun, ahora hay que bajar a cenar-le dijo Kurimu mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo sacaba de su cuarto, pero antes de salir ponerse unos zapatos y su capa Akatsuki.

Cuando bajaron al comedor alguien puso un pie en el camino de Sasori haciendo que el cayera encima de Kurimu la cual volteo al sentir que Sabor tropezaba.

…

…

…

…

…

-Te dije que podía hacer que pasara Hidan-kun-grito Akane mientas se lansaba a besar en la boca al albino.

Kurimu estaba tirada en el piso con un sonrojado Sasori encima de ella y sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la Diosa, ambos tenían las caras rojas y sus narices se tocaban.

-Kurimu-sama, déjeme ayudarla- dijo Miyu ala vez que movía a Sasori con delicadeza a un lado y levantaba a su Diosa.

-…am…gra-gracias Miyu-le respondió nerviosa a la ángel mencionada. Todos estaban viendo la escena menos Hidan y Akane que se estaban besando.

-Dejen de ser metiches y a cenar!!!-les grito Nagato a todos-Y USTEDES DEJENSE DE BESAR, BALLANSE A UN CUARTO O MEJOR A UN BOSQUE!!-les gito enfurecido Nagato a Hidan y Akane.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso Pein, por tal vez los animalitos le digan a Ichika que estuvieron haciendo y aun Ichika tiene los oídos vírgenes-dijo inocentemente Ichika

Cuando ya partieron del beso un Jashinista enfurecido tomo del brazo a Akane.

-Joder!, nos vamos al puto bosque entonces-le grito Hidan mientras jalaba a Akane afuera de la cueva.

-…Creo que tanta mala palabra le ara daño a Miku hum -dijo Deidara mientas volteaba a ver la pequeña niña que se sentaba en su silla con libros abajo para poder estar a la altura de los demás.

-…Avril es así casi siempre, ya me acostumbre-dijo sin importancia la pequeña.

-¿¡Akane sale con Hidan si apenas se conocen?!-grito muy pero muy confundida Kurimu.

-Mizu ya sale con Deidara-dijo Hina para informar a la Diosa-Y yo con Itachi-

-…A cenar-dijo Konan y todos se sentaron menos Hidan y Akane que dios sabra que estarán haciendo en un arbusto.

Los Akatsukis cenaron con platicas muy simples solo Kuimu y Sasori estaban callados.

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, cuando Sasori estaba pasando para ir a su cuarto escucho uno llantos que provenían del cuarto de Kurimu.

"¿Por qué estará llorando?"pensó Sasori en lo que paraba enfrente del cuarto de Kurimu.

Cuando Sasori entro vio a Kurimu hincada en e medio de su cama abrazando su almohada.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kurimu?-le pregunto Sasori mientras se acercaba a Kurimu y la abrazaba.

Kurimu soltó su almohada y se abrazo de Sasori ocultando la cara en su pecho-*sob*es que*sob*lo de Hi-Hidan*sob* me hi-hiere…*sob*…ceo que *sob* lo a-amo…-dijo Kurimu mientras se agarraba mas fuerte se Sasori.

-ssh…tranquila…-"por que me siento así…yo nunca e querido a nadie pero…con ella…es distinto..."Sosori continuo consolándola hasta que cayo dormida el se fue a dormir a su cuarto pensando en ella y el maltito de Hidan por hacerle daño.

* * *

Den reviews y gracias por leer ^^ y esta historia esta echa por mi Daniela no Paula XD


	4. ¡Bienvenidas Ángeles!

Ven!!! Escribo casi siempre en el fin de semana ^^ este caos era feliz! No mas daño a nadie buen, eso intentare y que bueno que les guste mi fic **XxDark-lalaxX y Princess Royal y mi amiga Paula XD ya saben naruto ni las canciones que usare no me pertenece solo Kurimu y las ángeles**

**¡Bienvenidas Ángeles! **

**-Como ya muchos ya sabrán, las ángeles son miembros akatsuki y para celebrarlo aremos una fiesta-dijo "Pein" **

**Los Akatsuki y las ángeles estaban en el gran patio de la Akatsuki cueva. El patio tenia una enorme alberca, bar, y escenario karaoke.**

**Los Akatsuki estaban vestidos así:**

**Hidan: una camisa lila con el cuello desordenado y la mitad de los botones desabotonados, un pantalón de mezclilla blanca y unos zapatos negros**

**Kakuzu: …… El igualito como siempre.**

**Kisame: un traje de baño negro y para cuando saliera de la alberca una sudadera gris y guaraches. **

**Itachi: Una camisa negra de que al contrario de Hidan tenia el cuello acomodado y solo los 3 primeros botones desabotonados, un pantalón negro y los zapatos del mismo color.**

**Sasori: Camisa color tinta con el cuello acomodado e igual que Itachi, 3 botones desabotonados, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y zapatos negros.**

**Pein: Camisa roja y la usa igual que Sasori e Itachi, pantalón negro y los zapatos del mismo color.**

**Deidara: Camisa azul con el cuello desordenado y solo 3 botones desabotonados, pantalón de mezclilla negra y zapatos negros.**

**Tobi: … el igual que siempre pero solo porque Deidara no quiso esperarlo en lo que se arreglaba.**

**Zetzu: ni fue. (AN: XD)**

**Konan: un vestido corto azul cielo, aretes negros y de forma esférica, maquillaje azul marino y los labios pintados de un rosa metálico y tacones altos.**

**Kurimu: Un vestido negro corto, tacones negros, un collar con un pendiente en forma de rosa roja que se lo dio Sasori cosa que en el fondo molestaba a Hidan así que le dio a Kurimu unos aretes de diamantes con onix, maquillaje: negro y los labios del color rosa bebe. (AN: Kaku se molesto con Hidan por aver tomado dinero de su billetera)**

**Las ángeles con las capas de Akatsuki.**

**-Hidan-kun, ¿por que a mí no me dio unos aretes así?-le dijo Akane a Hida con un tono de reproche.**

**-Joder, por que no me alcanzo, Avril-le contesto con fastidio el Jashinista**

**-Tobi quiere saber si Kuri-chan va a cantar!-grito Tobi agitando los brazos mientras se le acercaba a la ya mencionada.**

**-… Bueno- dijo la diosa a lo que se paraba en el mini escenario y seleccionaba una canción.**

**i'm not the type to get my heart broken, im not the type to get upset and cry**

**cause i'll never leave my heart open never hurts me to say goodbye**

**relationships dont get deep to me never got that whole enough thing**

**and someone can say they love me truly but at the time it didn't mean a thing**

**my mind is gone im spinning round and deep inside my tears i'll drown**

**i'm losing grip what's happening i stray from love this is how i feel**

**this time was different felt like I was just a victim**

**and it cut me like a knife when you walked outta my life**

**now i'm in this condition and I've got all the symptoms**

**of a girl with a broken heart but no matter**

**what you'll never see me cry**

**did it happen when we first kissed cause it's hurting me to let it go**

**maybe cause we spend so much time and I know that it's no more**

**I shoulda never let you hold me baby maybe why im sad to see us apart**

**I didnt give it to you on purpose gotta figure out how you stole my heart**

**my mind is gone i'm spinning round and deep inside my tears i'll drown**

**i'm losing grip what's happening I stray from love this is how I feel**

**this time was different felt like I was just a victim**

**and it cut me like a knife when you walked outta my life**

**now i'm in this condition and I've got all the symptoms**

**of a girl with a broken heart but no matter**

**what you'll never see me cry**

**how did I get here with you i'll never know**

**and never meant to let it get so personal**

**and after all I tried to do to stay away from loving you**

**i'm broken hearted i can let you know**

**and i wont let it show, you wont see me cry**

**this time was different felt like I was just a victim**

**and it cut me like a knife when you walked outta my life**

**now i'm in this condition and I've got all the symptoms**

**of a girl with a broken heart but no matter**

**what you'll never see me cry**

**this time was different felt like i was just a victim**

**and it cut me like a knife when you walked outta my life**

**now i'm in this condition and i've got all the symptoms**

**of a girl with a broken heart but no matter**

**what you'll never see me cry, all my life**

Todos menos las ángeles se quedaron con las bocas abiertas al escuchar su voz.

-wow-dijeron todos los hombres a la vez

Kurimu solo bajo del escenario y fue al bar a tomar algo (AN: y si alguien se pregunta es de noche) y en el camino paso Akane bebiendo una cerveza y Kurimu le empujaba la lata asiendo que la ángel se alertara y se medio ahogara (AN: Miriam y Paula me ase eso cuando me tomo mi té jaztea T^T)

-ups perdón Avril-dijo con inocencia la Diosa sin parar de caminar o voltear la cabeza.

-tch- fue lo único que emitió la ángel.

-¿Kurimu por que no cantas otra canción?-le pregunto Konan con dulzura a la Diosa

-…Claro- dijo Kurimu con alegría a lo que corría l escenario.

(AN: esta es grupera pero la are pop XD)

**Por tu amor he soportado una y mil humillaciones,**

**es tan claro que te gusta jugar con mis ilusiones,**

**porque cuando se te antoja rompes y vuelves conmigo,**

**cada vez es mas frecuente que me duerma mal herido.**

**Eres mi talón de aquiles, mí punto mas vulnerable,**

**con un beso intentas siempre que yo intente reclamarte,**

**por que un día me das la gloria al jurarme amor eterno,**

**pero al otro se te olvida y me mandas al infierno.**

**Quisiera tener poderes y memoria de teflón,**

**para que no se ne peguen los recuerdos de este amor,**

**ser un muñeco de trapo que tenga ojos de botones,**

**para no ver tu sonrisa y no sentir emociones,**

**desafortunadamente imposible es que no duela,**

**despertar de un cuento de hadas y llorar al darme cuenta,**

**que amo a un maniquí que tiene sentimientos de cartón**

**y es que dios cuando te hizo cometió un pequeño error,**

**no te puso un corazón.**

**Eres mi talón de aquiles, mí punto mas vulnerable,**

**con un beso intentas siempre que yo intente reclamarte,**

**por que un día me das la gloria al jurarme amor eterno,**

**pero al otro se te olvida y me mandas al infierno.**

**Quisiera tener poderes y memoria de teflón,**

**para que no se ne peguen los recuerdos de este amor,**

**ser un muñeco de trapo que tenga ojos de botones,**

**para no ver tu sonrisa y no sentir emociones,**

**desafortunadamente imposible es que no duela,**

**despertar de un cuento de hadas y llorar al darme cuenta,**

**que amo a un maniquí que tiene sentimientos de cartón**

**y es que dios cuando te hizo cometió un pequeño error.**

**Y agi le corto porque mi mamá me acaba de decir que a las 11 me duerma y son las 10:24 T^T**


	5. Misión y el fin de 3 vidas

Ya regrese ^^ ayer no pude escribir siendo que mis hermanos salieron toda la tarde pero es que andaba enfermita… vomitando todo el día y la miss ósea la maestra quiere citar a mi mamá y papá y decirles que soy anoréxica ya que e vomitado 4 veces desde que empecé 6 grado ¬¬ maldito chocolate y la tifo (tifoidea) me vuelve a veces, las canciones del cap anterior eran cry de Rihanna y sentimientos de cartón de Duelo

Misión y el fin de 3 vidas

Era de noche

-A la sala de juntas- sonó en la mente de todos los Akatsukis gracias a Pein

"Joder, tenia que interrumpir el puto líder" pensó Hidan en lo que se vestía

-Como el no esta ocupado interrumpe- dijo la caprichosa Akane en lo que se ponía la capa Akatsuki y le pasaba a Hidan la suya.

Unos minutos después ya todos estaban en la sala de juntas y sentados alrededor de la mesa ovalada.

-Hidan y Kakuzu deben partir tras el Nibi mañana en la mañana- dijo Pein mientras se paraba de la silla y partía afuera de la sala.

-Joder y por eso interrumpes?!-grito de manera exasperante Hidan

Akane solo lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a su cuarto.

-Kurimu, ¿las ángeles son inmortales?- le pregunto Kisame a la Diosa.

-Si pero… yo las puedo matar si lo deseo- respondió secamente Kurimu mientras se paraba y salía corriendo a su cuarto.

-…Maldito Hidan- susurro Sasori mientras se paraba a seguir a Kurimu.

-¿Qué hizo Hidan esta vez, hum?- pregunto de manera confundida Deidara

-salir con Akane-respondió Konan de un modo triste.

-¿Y?- pregunto de nuevo Deidara.

-Kurimu esta enamorada de Hidan, Sasori de ella y Hidan en lo profundo de ella-respondió Itachi.

-que complicado- dijo Deidara mientras se paraba-bien are la cena- dijo para luego bajar.

-tranquila- dijo Sasori mientras consolaba a Kurimu mientras ella lloraba en su regazo como todas las noches .

Al día siguiente cuando ya habían partido Hidan y Kakuzu a atrapar al Nibi y luego al señor por cambiarlo por el dinero (AN: no e acuerdo como se llama XD)

-No!!!- grito Kurimu mientras se paraba de repente de su silla ya que todos estaban desayunando.

-¿Qué ocurre Kurimu-sama?¿Que ha visto?-le pregunto Miyu mientras sentaba a su Diosa de nuevo a la silla.

-¡MATARAN A HIDAN Y KAKUZU! ¡AKANE, HINA, MIZU, ICHIKA Y MIKU VENGAN!-Les grito a las mencionadas mientras salía corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los mencionados.

Cuando ya llegaron vieron a Hidan terminando el sacrificio que era Azuma.

Las ángeles tomaron a Shikamaru por las piernas los brazos y cabeza pero antes Akane había decapitado a los demás presentes menos a Hidan y Kakuzu.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? aléjense voy a acabar con ese estupido de mierda- les gritaba Shikamaru mientras intentaba quitarse a las ángeles de encima.

-No, no lo harás, nunca le pondrás un dedo encima a Hidan-le susurro Kurimu de manera fría en el oído a Shikamaru.

Kurimu tomo su katana y se la hundío en la palma de la mano izquierda que sostenía Miku la cual tenia la mirada fría como el hielo al igual que todas las ángeles ya que ellas no son malas pero deben obedecer a su Diosa y si ella es mala ellas lo serán.

Shikamaru solo gritaba en dolor y suplicaba que parara pero Kurimu solo giro la katana adentro de la palma y hundiéndola la movió hacia el codo y asta llegar al hombro luego le corto el otro brazo lentamente.

-Hina, quémale las piernas-le ordeno Kurimu de un modo frío.

-Pe-pero Kurimu-sama…yo…- dijo Hina que era notorio el miedo en su voz.

-Pero nada, es una orden la que te estoy dando-le respondió Kurimu secamente

Hina solo convirtió sus brazos en fuego mientras sostenía las piernas haciendo que Ichika soltara la pierna derecha dejando que se desprendiera el fuego.

-tch ya no te soporto Kurimu- dijo Akane mientras se paraba y corría a besar a Hidan en la boca y obviamente Hidan respondió el beso.

"ya me harte de ella" penso muy molesta Kurimu los ojos le empezaron a arder y se volvieron de un color negro y con solo un moviemiento con su katana decapito a Shikamaru

-dejense de cosas hay que sellar al dos colas- soñó en la mente de los Akatsukis.

-Luego iremos nosotras Nagato- contesto Kurimu sin quitarle la mirada a Akane de encima.

-Bien, pero mandare a Sasori por ti de una vez- le contesto Pein

Hidan y Kakuzu solo se fueron dejando a las ángeles y de repente Kurimu acababa de tomar del cuello a Akane y la estrello contra el piso.

-¿¡Que te ocurre, perra!?- le grit Akane a Kurimu mientras la miraba con odio pero a la vez miedo.

-Ya me hartaste Avril, sabes que amo a Hidan y aun te atreves a tocarlo enfrente de mi… sentenciaste tu final-le dijo con voz cortante como un cullillo.

-tch, soy inmortal-contesto Akane mientras intentaba pararse.

-Y yo tu Diosa y aquí terminas- le susurro mientras tomaba su katana y la ponía encima del lugar donde va el corazón todas las ángeles solo desviaron las miradas y…

…

…

…

…

-hora de irse- dijo Kurimu mientras sacaba su katana del pecho de Akane.

Las ángeles solo se desaparecieron y Kurimu salio corriendo hacia el bosque en donde estaban Hidan. Sasori y Kakuzu los cuales ya estaban sellando al 2 colas.

Cundo ya pasaron los 3 días Hidan tomo a Kurimu del brazo aciendo que voltiara a verlo.

-¿¡Por que la mataste, perra!?- le pregunto Hidan a Kurimu.

-suéltala- le ordeno Sasori mientras se metía en el medio de ellos dos y tomaba a Kurimu y se la llevaba la cual ya estaba sollozando.

-Que idiota erres, Hidan- Dijo Kakuzu mientras sequía a Sasori y la Diosa.

-espera, te tengo una apuesta Kakuzu-le dejo Hidan haciendo que Kakuzu apareciera en frente de el al escuchar algo de dinero.

-la apuesta ya la acabo de hacer con Dei-chan y me dijo que apostaba a que no puedo echarme a la Diosa-le dijo Hidan a Kakuzu.

Ya esta ^^ diganme que opinan plz!


	6. Sentimientos Descubiertos

Lo siento por no escribir pero es que no me sentía alentada (solo Paula) y … no se como hacerle XD pero ya que… gracias **Princess Royal** por leer esta tonto fic mió. Y sesupone k tenia k aver lemon pero…. Me da floje pasarlo y blah blah

_**Sentimientos descubiertos**_

En el cuarto de Kurimu la cual estaba sola hablando por su mente con Akane ya que su alma siempre que quiera Kurimu hablara con ella

"sabias que lo amaba y aun así lo hacías, Akane "-le estaba dando un sermón la Diosa a la ángel

"si, si, si,"-la ángel solo le pasaba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

*toc, toc, toc*

Kurimu salio del trance para abrir la puerta creyendo que era Sasori.

Cuando abrió la puerta sintió como su corazón daba un salto.

Enfrente de ella estaba la persona que siempre esta en su mente, con el que callo enamorada de una manera que no importa lo que el le haga, siempre lo amara: Hidan

-¿puedo pasar?-le pregunto Hidan a la Diosa con educación "tch, odio esto"

-Claro-contesto Kurimu con una sonrisa que derrochaba hermosura.

"bueno, no salgo perdiendo…ella es muy hermosa por algo es una Diosa" pensó Hidan a la vez que se sentaba en la esquina de a cama de la mencionada y ella se sentaba a su lado, claro que respetando el espacio ya que prácticamente ni se conocen… ella a el si pero el a ella no.

-Bueno…no se como decir esta mierda…- claro que no sabe como confesársele a una chica que el no ama-…veras…desde que te vi …- Hidan espesaba a sentir que su cara se calendaba señal que estaba ruborizado, no sabe ni por que.

-¿si?- Kurimu estaba con los nervios de punta al notar las mejillas del Jashinista ligeramente rosadas.

-Cuando te vi …AHG!!...¿¡Quieres salir con migo y punto?!...cuando te vi sentí como se me hubieras dado un buen golpe en el estomago y no pudiera respirar- "¿y esa mierda de donde chingados salio?"

-…Claro que si!!!!-Kurimu se lanzo arriba del Jashinista a abrasarlo.

"primera fase completa" pensó Hidan mientras sonreía con sastifación.(AN: como se dice??)

Afuera de la puerta estaba Miyu escuchando todo lo que acababan de platicar. "que estupido es Hidan-san y Kurimu-sama no se salva, ¿creerse todo eso? Que patético"

Ya luego de 2 meses una noche después de cenar, todos menos Pein y Konan fueron a ver la tele, tuvieron que ver pokémon por Miku e Ichika.

-¿Y se asemos de nuevo ese juego de la botella pero solo verdades?- ofreció una idea Deidara ya que noto a la mayoría aburridos y su Danna MUY deprimido (AN: ya sabrán pok ¿no?)

-Hai-dijeron todos a la vez menos Miku ya que ella estaba viendo a su pokémon favorito: Leafeon

-Miku ten, ve a tu cuarto a dormir o si quieres jugar con tu Leafeon-le dijo con dulzura la Diosa a la mencionada a la vez que le entregaba un DSi con un juego de pokémon: Pokémon Perla, a lo que la niña lo tomo y salio corriendo hacia su cuarto

Ya todos sentados en circulo, la botella empezó a girar

Miyu manda a Sasori

-…¿Amas a alguien peo así de que amor, _amor_?-le pregunto la ángel a el Akasuna

-Si-contesto sin importancia ya que estaba observando a Kurimu la cual estaba muy pero MUY pegada a Hidan y no se daba cuenta de que el Akasuna la observaba con preocupación.

Todos ya saben que Sasori ama a Kurimu solo ella y Hidan no lo sabían.

Sasori giro la botella y quedo asi:

Kurimu a Deidara

-… ¿Es cierto que amas a tu ex-Danna?- Le inquirió la Diosa al rubio

Deidara se puso como tomate lo que era una señal de que "si", Mizu estaba en shock, Sasori solo suspiro con resignación, Tobi o mas bien dicho Madara suspiro pero el con tristeza claro que disimulando, los demás riendo Itachi solo esbozo una muy, muy pequeña sonrisa.(AN: AMO el Sasodei y Mada/Tobidei)

Deidara con la cara roja giro la botella y quedo así:

Kisame a Kurimu

-¿Nunca as besado a alguien? pero por que tu quisieras, y que lo besaras mas de una vez por decisión propia-le pregunto Kisame a la Diosa, la cual se le congelo la mirada.

-…….me…..pues…quise pero….ni tanto por mi voluntad….estaba muy borracha-

Hidan inconscientemente le paso un brazo por los hombros acerándola hacia el, le beso ligeramente la frente lo cual impresiono a TODOS y enojo a Sasori. La escena estaba así:

Todos hincados en forma de circulo en el piso, Hidan con lo ojos cerrados y la cara muy relajada mientras su labios se reposaban en la frente de Kurimu la cual tenia la cara en el pecho del mencionado y los ojos muy abiertos al sentir sus suaves y calientes labios presionados en su frente, todos los demás menos Sasori con los ojos como platos Sasori los tenia cerrados intentando controlar sus impulsos de decapitar al Jashinista.

Cuando Hidan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de las miradas de todos solo separo y tomo a Kurimu de la mano y se la llevaba a su cuarto (el de Hidan).

Cuando estuvieron adentro:

-Hidan y-yo…-kurimu no pudo terminar su oración ya que Hidan acababa de presionar sus labios junto con los de la Diosa.

Kurimu estaba nerviosa ya que era su primer beso después de esa noche…

Hace 3 años…

Nagato estaba solo en la casa con Kurimu la cual tenía 17 años.

Ambos borrachos y pues de muy buen humor que digamos.

-Ya, ya pues nunca as besado a nadie? ¿Pein? ¿Tu vecino? ¿Tu perro?-pregunto un muy borracho Nagato mientras se reía torpemente.

-NO-expreso Kurimu un poco enojada ya que el y Konan se habían besado ese mismo día

-eso tiene una solución-dijo Nagato mientras sellaba sus labios con los de Kurimu en un beso torpe pero apasionado.

Ellos se siguieron besando mientras caían en el sofá ya que estaban parados a un lado de el, Nagato rompió el beso para empezar a besar el cuello de Kurimu la cual solo acariciaba el cabello del mencionado, Nagato tomo la blusa de Kurimu y la hizo a un lado, dejando a Kurimu en solo un mini short y un sostén.

Cuando Kurimu sintió un aire frió en su cuerpo se paro rápidamente y empujo a Nagato y corrió a su cuarto.

Desde entonces Kurimu nunca pudo ver a Nagato como antes.

De vuelta a la actualidad (AN: XP)

Hidan rompió el beso para llevarla a la cama, noto a Kurimu con la mirada distante.

-¿Qué mierda te ocurre?-le pregunto "dulcemente" Hidan a Kurimu.

-….¿me dolerá…verdad?-pregunto con miedo a la respuesta y claro que Hidan sabia a que se refería.

Hidan solo acerco su cara a la de la Diosa.

-será mas placer que dolor _Kuri-chan-_le susurro de una manera seductiva en el oído a la Diosa la cual solo quedo pensativa.

"no perderé la apuesta" pensó Hidan a la vez que silenciaba a Kurimu con un beso apasionado.

A la mañana siguiente Kurimu despertó tapada con una sabana en la cama de Hidan el cual no estaba a la vista.

Kurimu quedo recordando todo lo de la noche pasada y solo pudo emitir una cosa.

-wow-

-tch, gracias perra, puedo decir lo mismo de ti- dijo Hidan mientras salía del baño ya todo vestido – y gracias a _ti _gane 10000000 yenes- (AN:no se cuando sera XD pero suena como mucho)

Esto confundió a la Diosa solo por un momento pero al segundo después sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…no tenia voz, la garganta la sentía seca y con un gran nudo.

A Hidan se le entristeció la vista por un momento al notar que el la hacia llorar…odia ver a la gente llorar, para ser un criminal rango S.

-Co-como…pu-pudiste…ha-hacerme es-esto….-grito Kurimu con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y las mejillas como si fueran unos ríos: lágrimas y lágrimas derramaban sus ojos, se resbalaban por sus mejillas y acababan en su barbilla.

Hidan solo salio de la habitación y fue a desayunar.

Kurimu tomo su ropa, se vistió rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia su cuarto mientas sentía un dolor de la cadera para abajo pero lo ignoro el dolor de su corazón era mas grande.

"Lo que dicen es cierto…_el amor te ciega_" pensó la Diosa mientras entraba a su cuarto y estampaba su puerta.

En la cocina se alcanzó a escuchar el ruido provocado por la puerta Deidara solo suspiro y saco una maleta llena de dinero a la vez que Kakuzu hacia lo mismo (AN: no se de donde las sacaron O.O) los únicos en el comedor eran Miyu, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu y Hidan que acababa de llegar.

-les dije-dijo Hidan con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Sasori muy confundido.

-Hicimos una apuesta de que Hidan no se podría echar a Kurimu, yo pensé que no ya que creí que lo detendrías-dijo Deidara con resignación

-igual yo-dijo Kakuzu con enojo ya que tenia que dar dinero al estupido de compañero que tiene.

-como te atreviste, Hidan-le espeto Sasori mientras se paraba rápidamente haciendo que la silla se cayera.

-¿y a ti que te i importa, pinocho?-le dijo Hidan confundido ya que el no sabia nada de sentimientos al parecer.

-que estupido eres Hidan-dijo Deidara antes de que Sasori con la velocidad de un rayo pateara al Jashinista estrellándolo con la pared, lo decapito para luego golpearlo en la cabeza haciendo que quedara inconciente.

-no lo despierten-dijo Sasori antes de salir del comedor e ir corriendo hacia el cuarto de su amanada a consolarla.

Cuando Sasori entro al cuarto lo cerro con seguro ya que Kurimu no estaba para que la molestaran, estaba como cuando las noches de su llanto empezaron. También alcanzo a escucharla cantar con un hilo de voz pero aun así como lo que ella era: una Diosa

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something You said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Y paro el canto ya que la canción solo la hizo llorar más.

Sasori solo se sentó a su lado ella solto su almohada y se agarro del Akasuna y este solo la abrasaba.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que su llantos se rebajaran y solo fuera un sollozo.

Kurimu levando la vista y vio directamente a los ojos color chocolate como los suyos del Akasuna, sin darse cuenta Sasori acerco su rostro al de la Diosa y…

…

…

…

…

Sasori tenia los ojos cerrados y sus labios presionados con los de Kurimu la cual solo estaba en shock y con los ojos como platos.

"por que me esta besando…"pensó Kurimu buscando una respuesta y sin querer recordar todos lo momento con los que a estado con Sasori…como el siempre la observaba y la cuidaba…siempre a su lado… "amor"

Kurimu respondió al beso el cual era lento pero dulce a la vez, movió sus brazos de su pecho (el de Sasori ya que lo estaba agarrando mientras lloraba) a su cuello y profundizo el beso, tuvieron que separarse por necesidad del aire.

-Kurimu, lo siento-dijo Sasori con miedo de que se enojara.

-que ciega e sido…me amas… y yo…igual-dijo Kurimu mientras tomaba a Sasori en otro beso pero este mas apasionado.

3 oras después (AN: Que dicen ¿tardaron o fue poco? XD)

Kurimu descansaba en el regazo de Sasori mientas este le acariciaba el cabello.

-…tengo que irme…me esta llamando líder-sama-dijo Sasori después de pararse.

Kurimu también se paro y empezó a vestirse.

-¡adiós _Saso-kun_!-dijo Kurimu mientras lo besaba en la mejilla, este luego partió de la habitación.

En el comedor estaban los mismo de antes menos Sasori, Hidan ya estaba despierto y devuelta con su cuerpo.

-¿la verdad no sabes?-le pregunto Miyu a Hidan

-No-

-ella te ama-le dijo como una maestra le dice a un niño intentando explicarle algo muy simple.

-imposible-

-solo piénsalo todos lo saben menos tu, siempre esta contigo, acepto muy fácil salir contigo…cuando supo que ibas a prácticamente morir, salio como loca y mato de una manera horrible al niño piña…mato a Akane por que le dolía verte con ella siendo que ella se acostaba con todos menos :Sasori, Itachi y Deidara-

Hidan quedo callado a esto luego su cerebro al fin se conecto y se dio cuanta de los sentimientos de Kurimu…y a la vez de los suyos

-y tu la amas-dijo Miyu con determinación.

-si, si la amo!-dijo Hidan mientras se paraba del piso y corría a la habitación de la Diosa.

Cuando entro vio un desorden en la cama y una Kurimu tirada con una sonrisa en los labios y con la vista en el techo.

Cuando noto la mirada de alguien, se sentó y luego levanto la vista hacia la puerta viendo a un Hidan enojado, lastimado y se le notaban las mejillas rosas.

-¿¡como te a través a entrar aquí!?-le espeto Kurimu a Hidan mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Hidan solo se hinco a los pies de la cama a un lado de Kurimu.

-Me di cuenta…de tus sentimientos…y de los míos- al oír esto Kurimu quedo en shock y decidió hacerlo parar

-yo te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, Hidan y lo malo de eso es que no importa lo que me hagas siempre te …amare-le dijo Kurimu sollozando

-Me di cuenta de que te amo de verdad, Kurimu yo daría mi vida por ti, dejaría mi religión a la cual soy muy leal, por ti, solo por ti-le dijo Hidan a Kurimu con toda la honestidad del mundo, Kurimu uso otro de los poderes que tiene y volvió sus ojos de un color azul metálico y lo miro directamente a los ojos

-….dices la verdad – dijo Kurimu mientras volvía sus ojos a su color natural

-Claro que lo hago-dijo Hidan antes de darle un beso suave, dulce, lento, y a la vez con pasión.

Un mes después (AN: Hidan y Kurimu se quedaron juntos ya que Kurimu ama mas a Hidan que a Sasori)

Kurimu bajo a desayunar con la cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor desayunando y se le quedaron viendo extrañados a Kurimu, Hidan solo se paro y la sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto Hidan a su novia Kurimu

-…Estoy…embarazada-dijo la Diosa a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Todo quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la Diosa

Decidí dejarlo aquí ya saben naruto ni la canción (my happy ending de Avril lavigne) ni pokémon me pertenecen solo me pertenecen Kurimu y las ángeles

Den reviews plz T^T


	7. Dudas y unas explicaciones

…Nada que decir…

_**Dudas y unas explicaciones **_

Todos esquían en silencio a causa del shock.

Miyu fue la primera en salir del shock y pararse para ir a abrazar a la Diosa.

-Se supone que no puedes quedar embarazada Kurimu-sama-le dijo Miyu con dulzura a la mencionada.

Después de un minuto todos salieron del shock y voltearon a ver primero a Hidan y luego a Sasori, los cuales estaban muy confundidos y Hidan en parte enojado al solo pensar que el niño o niña que tendrá Kurimu puede ser de otro.

-explícate, Miyu-le ordeno "Pein" a la ángel.

La ángel mencionado solo se enderezo y empezó a explicarle a todos incluyendo la Diosa ya que solo las ángeles saben a que se refiere Miyu:

-Las ángeles somos las verdaderas inmortales ya que la Diosa si llega a morir cada 100 años, se reencarna en un nuevo cuerpo pero en el que se reencarna no recuerda sus vidas pasadas y las ángeles se supone que le recordamos todo, la Diosa si puede quedar embarazada, pero siempre el feto no llega a ser feto por así decirlo, no llegan ni al mes, unos de los casos que fue el mas largo fue con la Diosa Haru (AN: significa primavera) su embarazo solo duro 4 meses ya que el feto murió sin razón conocida….también se dice que cuando el niño o niña llegue a nacer significara que la Diosa dejara de reencarnar-les explico Miku a los presentes.

-pero... ¿de quien es el niño?- pregunto Konan mientras se paraba para ir a abrazar a Kurimu.

-ya todos sabemos con quienes llego a tener relaciones, hum-dijo Deidara como si fera poca cosa.

-Kurimu por favor deja de llorar no importa de quien sea la criatura todos lo querrán-dijo Konan intentando consolar a Kurimu ya que sus llantos después de la explicación de la ángel aumentaron.

-no e-es es-eso...¿y s-si n-no... llega a na-nacer?-pregunto Kurimu intentando controlar los sollozos.

A esto todos quedaron callados.

-No permitiré que esa criatura que puede ser mi hijo, muera-dijo Hidan a la vez que se arrodillaba enfrente de la Diosa la cual estaba en el piso pues no sentia que se mereciera sentarse en una silla....

-ni yo- hablo por primera vez desde hace 1 mes (AN: no había hablado)

-Itachi, Zetzu ¿no pueden sentir el chakra del niño y saber a cual chakra se parese?-les pregunto Konan para intentar solucionar el misterio sobre de quien es el niño.

-....solo puedo sentir un chakra muy debíl que previene del estomago de Kurimu, **esta muriendo**- dijeron Zetzu

Konan inmediatamente centro chakra en sus manos y las reposo en el vientre de Kurimu, las ángeles hicieron lo mismo.

Después de unos minutos Zetzu les dijo que ya estaba bien el niño

-¿y bien? ¿De quien es?- pregunto desesperadamente Hidan mientras ayudaba a Kurimu a sentarse en la sala, los demás solo los siguieron.

-....no lo puedo identificar- contesto Itachi

-ni nosotros **solo el de Kurimu-**expresaron los hombre planta

Después de unos minutos de discutir que van a hacer quedaron con que la criatura será cuidada no importa de quien sea, con eso se referían a que los posibles padres no hicieran nada que afectara al niño, también que Kurimu tendrá siempre a una ángel o a Konan cercas y Hidan tendrá que volver a su cuarto ya que Konan dormirá en el cuarto de Kurimu y pondrán una nueva cama al cuarto, además todos los Sábados tendrá un chequeo la Diosa para revisar al bebe.

-¿Y, si hacemos otra fiesta festejando su embarazo, hum?-pregunto Deidara ya que noto a su Danna todavía mas deprimido que antes (AN: no se me ocurre nada para usar de relleno xp)

-...buena idea, ya hay que ir al patio!!!!-grito la niña Miku.

Ya cuando todos estaban partiendo al patio (AN: ni tan patio porque tiene techo XD)

Tobi sigilosamente tomo del brazo a Kurimu y la alejo de todos sin que se dieran cuanta, Kurimu al solo sentir los guantes supo que era el así que guardo silencio.

Ya cuando estaban solos en la sala Tobi se quito la mascara ya que no le gusta hablar con ella pero se tiene que aguantar cuando están los demás Akatsukis que no saben su verdadera identidad. (AN: Madara en mi fic esta bien cuidadito, ósea no se ve viejo)

-dime que te molesta de mi situación _Madara-sama- _dijo Kurimu mientras se sentaba en un sillón doble. Madara solo se sentó a su lado y DEMASIADO cercas. Y para sorpresa de Kurimu...

...

...

...

...

Madara tenía sus labios presionados suavemente contra los de la Diosa y su mano reposaba en la mejilla de la chica.

Kurimu al sentir los labios fríos de Madara solo se alejo de un salto.

-¿¡Que mierda te ocurre?!-le pregunto Kurimu al mayor.

Madara solo negó con la cabeza.

-querida, ¿por que reaccionas así? No es como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado o...-Madara no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que Kurimu lo interrumpió.

-1. no me digas "querida". 2 lo que paso entre nosotros fue lo mismo que con Nagato solo que tu te pasaste listo y no recordaste que..soy una diosa y tengo ángeles que siempre me ayudaran y 3 Amo a Hidan, no soy capas de engañarlo y prefiero engañarlo con Sasori que contigo ya que a el si lo amo.-le espeto cada palabra a Madara y luego solo se marcho corriendo al patio para encontrarse con su Hidan y solamente abrazarlo.

-¿Qué chingados te pasa, Kurimu?-le pregunto dulcemente Hidan a su amada.

-... ¿sabes que tendrás que cuidar tu lenguaje cuando nazca TU hijo o hija? No me importa a cual de los 2 se parezca, para mi será solo tuyo y mío-le contesto Kurimu antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Hidan en un dulce beso, el cual se empezó a convertir en una apasionado, claro que aun así con un toque de dulzura.

-Aah!... que tiernos pero...temo interrumpir, ya que si nadie a sabido es Sábado-interrumpió Konan a los 2 enamorados los cuales se separaron con desgana.

-no chinges Konan, hoy lo acordamos así que es el próximo Sábado-le discutió el Jashinista.

-Hoy empezaremos y no me levantes la voz!-le dijo Konan a Hidan con un tono maternal.

-tch, lo siento-Hidan se disculpo como si fuera un niño pequeño, esto provoco que Kurimu se pusiera de puntitas y le diera un beso en los labios a su amado, no duro mucho ya que Konan tomo a Kurimu y la llevo a dentro, para luego llevarla al cuarto de enfermería para cuando los miembros volvían lastimados.(AN: si alguien se a preguntado Kurimu mide lo mismo que Sasori ya que no me gusta que la mujer sea mas alta que el hombre y Kurimu anduvo con Sasori y el es MUY chaparro.)

Cuando ya estaban dentro de la enfermería.

-¿de quien quieres que sea el niño y que prefieres que sea Kurimu-chan?-le pregunto con dulzura Konan a Kurimu ya que ellas sentían como si fuera hermanas.

-....me gustaría que fuera idéntico a Hidan y sobre que sexo..... no me importa con que sea de el soy feliz y si es de Sasori aun así amare al niño ya que es mi hijo..-le contesto Kurimu.

Ya no se me ocurre nada.... denme ideas por favor escribiré el viernes en la noche así que POR FAVOR SE LOS RUEGO DEN REVIEWS CON IDEAS PARA EL RELLENO EN LO QUE NASE LA CRIIATURA .....plz =3


	8. Fiesta

...Mis hermanos salieron hoy en la tarde mi mamá dice que llegan en como 2 horas asik escribiré poco y rápido.

_**Fiesta**_

Estaban todos en el patio festejando el embarazo de la Diosa ya que "Pein" llego a la conclusión de que si la criatura llega a nacer será muy fuerte pues sus posibles padre son muy buenos peleadores y se criara alrededor de puros criminales, además su mamá es una Diosa.

-Mizu ya se que podemos cantar, pero no te enojes ¿eh?- le dijo la Diosa a la ángel mencionada mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba al escenario –tu solo sigue las letras-

-bueno-

(AN: Esta canción es malchik gay de tatu que significa chico gay)

Malchik Gey Hansome Tender Soft (a esto Mizu puso los ojos en blanco)  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking "No" I can't deny my feelings ( "que le pasa" penso Mizu mientras voltiaba a ver a su Diosa)  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing dreaming on  
And everytime I see you  
I crave more I wanna pull you closer closer closer  
closer but you leave me feeling frozen

(este parrafo lo canta Kurimu)

Malchik gay Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
Can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
Choking Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping for a way a reason for us both to come in close  
I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend...does  
and though my dream is slowly fading  
I wanna be the object object object object  
of your passion, but is hopeless

(este en coro)

Malchik gay Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
Can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay Malchik gay

Cuando terminaron Hidan estaba llorando de risa ya que todos sabían a que se refería la canción que eligió Kurimu y por que eligió a Mizu para cantarla: Deidara es gay (AN: nop, es bisexual XD)

-¡¡Te are arte, chaparra, hum!!-grito Deidara mientras se paraba e iba corriendo desde el bar al escenario en un intento de ahorcar a la Diosa pero todas las ángeles inmediatamente por instinto se cruzaron es su camino y lo tiraron en el piso sujetándolo por los brazos y piernas.

Todos quedaron con los ojos en blanco al notar la reacción de las ángeles.

-chicas relájense, nunca reaccionan de ese modo, además yo me puedo pretejer y no creo que de verdad Deidara me fuera hacer daño-les dijo Kurimu mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Las ángeles solo se pararon y se alejaron menos Mizu la cual solo se quedo hincada en el piso a un lado de Diedara.

Cuando Deidara se sentó Mizu solo lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un bezo tierno en los labios, a esto Kurimu decidió darles privacidad e ir mejor con Hidan.

En el camino decidió pararse y ver a su alrededor.

Sasori estaba solo sentado en el bar tomando un refresco, Hidan a su lado tambien tomando una bebida pero el bebía un sake, Deidara y Mizu se seguían besando, Ichika estaba en el regazo de "Tobi" haciendo a un lado la mascara solo lo suficiente para poder besarle los labios, Hina e Itachi tomados de la mano mientras platicaban relajadamente, Miku nadando con Kisame y gritando "a que no me atrapas Ni-ni" (AN: creo que así se dice y significa hermano), Kakuzu, "Pein" y Zetzu platicando de Diosa sabrá que y Konan y Miyu platicando.

Hidan empezaba a sentirse extraño por no estar con Kurimu así que se paro y fue hacia ella.

-Oi, Kurimu-le dijo Hidan a Kurimu mientras se acerba.

Kuimu al oír su voz voltio con una sonrisa en sus labios y corrio la distacio que los separaba para abrazarlo.

Se quedaron unos momentos abrazados asta que Kurimu se separo lo suficiente para poder besarlo en los labios, en un beso dulce y lento. Tuvieron que separarse a causa del aire...

-...Te amo, Kurimu-le dijo Hidan a Kurimu para luego darle un beso en la frente. Kurimu se rio ligeramente a la dulzura de Hidan.

-Yo más-

-tch, ya lo discutimos la otra vez Kurimu-

-Sí ¿y que? Nunca quedamos en quien ama más-le dijo Kurimu a su amado mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, para luego darle otro el la boca.

Ellos seguían en su mundo como si nadie estuviera pero no sabían que las ángeles y Sasori los observaban.

-¿Ichika, por que no cantas una de la cantante favorita e Kurimu?-le sugirió "Tobi" a su novia.

-Ok-

Ichika solo se paro y salio disparada al escenario y puso una cancion de Avril Lavigne (AN: AMO A ESTA CANTANTE) the best damn thing.

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright Alright yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A, always give me what I want  
Give me a V, be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud

One two three four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Ya me canse XD den reviews PLZ


	9. El comienzo de una familia

Gracias por apoyarme Princess Royal y.... si van a estar mas juntitos ^^

_**El comienzo de una familia**_

2 mes después

En la sala estaban Konan, Kurimu y Hidan.

-Kurimu... hoy sabremos si es niña o niño... ¡Miyu!- grito Konan mientras se paraba a buscar a la ángel. Hidan se paro para ir a sentarse a un lado de la embarazada, su vientre estaba del tamaño de 4 meses, se dieron cuenta que el bebe crecía el doble de rápido y hoy sabrán si es niña o niño, Hidan ayudo a Kurimu a pararse para poder ir a el cuarto de enfermería, cuando estaban enfrente de las escaleras Kurimu suspiro ya que son muchas escaleras, Hidan se dio cuenta de esto así que sin decirle nada la tomo en brazos al estelo de boda. (AN: ya saben como cuando llegan al cuarto de luna de miel)

-¡Ey! Ten cuidado Hidan- dijo Kurimu mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hidan.

-tch, ya se- dijo Hidan para luego subir la escaleras.

Afuera de el curto estaban todos los Akatsukis incluyendo a "Pein" Kurimu solo entro a la enfermería y Hidan se paro al lado de Sasori el cual tenia la vista en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa, pinocho?-le inquirió Hidan a Sasori, este subió la mirada.

-pensando... ojala ese niño o niña no sea mio...- murmuro Sasori de un modo que solo Hidan lo oyera, Hidan entendió por que Sasori dejaba esto ya que el mes pasado habían hablado y Sasori le dijo que el niño debería ser de el (Hidan) ya que así si tendrá ambos padre ya que Kurimu y Hidan están juntos.

Pasaron unos minutos.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- se escucho el grito de Konan, Miyu y Kurimu las cuales gritaron a la vez.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban que una de ellas saliera de la enfermería a dar las noticias.

Cuando se abrió la puerta salio Kurimu con lagrimas en los ojos y mejillas, se lanzo a los brazos de Hidan para abrazarlo se escuchaban los llantos y risas de Kurimu y Konan Miyu solo sonreía.

-¿Y bien, que chingados es?-pregunto Hidan mientras volteaba a ver a Konan.

-Yo no lo diré, Kurimu es tu bebe to debes decirlo- dijo Konan a la vez que se limpiaba una lagrimas. Kurimu se separo de Hidan pero permaneció sujetando su mano y se enderezo para dar la noticia.

-es... ¡UNA NIÑA!-grito Kurimu, sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas de felicidad y sus mejillas se coloraban.

Todos quedaron es shock.

-una... ¿niña?-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Si-

-pero... ¿de quien es?- pregunto "Pein" mientras se empezaba a alejar seguido de los demás menos Hidan, Sasori y Kurimu.

-no sabemos aun eso se sabrá asta la ora de que nazca- dijo Konan a la vez tomaba la mano de Nagato.

-Hidan...si sabes muy bien que no me importa de quien sea, te amo-le dijo Kurimu antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la boca al cual Hidan respondió, Sasori solo se paro y se fue a cenar con los demás.

2 mes después (AN: llevan ya 4 meses)

Estaban todos afuera de nuevo, pero esta vez para conocer a la niña y afuera de la sala de operacones, ya que le harían cesaría a Kurimu para no correr riesgo de que nazca en mala posición.

Sasori estaba masajeándose la sienes con la puntas de los dedos y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Hidan no dejaba de golpear su bien contra el piso haciendo un ruido molesto pero se lo permitían ya que era a causa de los nervios los cuales todos los tenían pero mas los posibles padres.

Después de 2 horas se pudieron escuchar unos llantos (AN: eso duro la de mi prima k fue ase una año ^^)

Konan y Miyu salieron de la sala de operaciones, muy cansadas.

-¿Y bien, de quien es, a cual se parece, esta sana?-pregunto Hidan antes de dejar de golpear el suelo con su pie.

-Esta muy sana, ustedes 2 entren a verla, Kurimu gracias a Miyu y uno de sus poderes nuevos logro recobrar chakra – dijo Konan para luego partir a darse una ducha para dormir (AN: era de noche XP ak oras naze la niña =S)

Hidan y Sasori pudieron entrar a la vez ya que la puerta era muy espaciosa.

Lo que les esperaba adentro hizo que pararan en seco y que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

Kurimu sostenía a una pequeña niña en sus brazos, la niña era de tez pálida como Kurimu y Hidan y pelirroja.

Cuando salieron del shock Hidan voltioa ver a Sasori.

-es... tuya...-dijo Hidan en un modo apenas audible.

-no...siento nuestros chakras en ella- dijo sabor para calmar al albino.

Hidan al oír esto se acerco y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, Sasori se quedo parado enfrente de la cama.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué nombre se te ocurre?-pregunto Hidan a Kurimu mientras delicadamente le acariciaba la mejilla a su hija –wow... es muy suave su piel...- dijo Hidan mientras admiraba a la niña

Kurimu se río ligeramente al ver la sorpresa de Hidan al sentir una piel tan suave como de bebe (AN: well, duh!) -¿que tal Yuna?-(AN: Yuna ゆな　優那 _elegante, sofisticada, amable, agradable, cariñosa)_

_-Nah... así se llamaba una tía que la tuve que matar...-dijo Hidan como si nada_

_-¿Qué tal...Kokoro?- le sugirió (AN:_ Kokoro こころ　心 _corazón, alma, espíritu, sentimientos) _

_-__no...¿cual era el nombre?... significa eterna belleza....-dijo Kurimu mientras trataba de recordar el nombre._

_-Kumiko- dijo Sasori a la vez que volteaba a ver a la linda mini familia_

-Ese es- dijo Kurimu mientras le sonreía a Sasori como agradecimiento -¿y que opinas Hidan?-

-es un nombre muy hermoso- dijo Hidan sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hija.

"wow no lleva ni un minuto de conocerla y ya esta encantado con Kumiko" pensaron a la vez Kurimu y Sasori.

-¿Ya podemos pasar, hum?-pregunto Deidara desde afuera de la sala.

-claro- dijo Kurimu.

Cuando entraron se quedaron extrañados al ver a Hidan tan encantado con la niña que ni lleva un minuto de conocerla.

-¡Wow que linda la mini-Diosa! ¿¡Como se llama, Kurimu-sama?!-pregunto Miku mientras se ponía a un lado de Hidan y observaba mejor a la niña.

-Se llama Kumiko-dijo Hidan a la vez que por primera vez desde que vio a la niña, levanto la vista para ver a su amada.

Todos estaban encantados con la niña.

5 años después

-Saso-daddy!!!- gritaba una niña pelirroja con mechones plateados y las puntas del pelo naranjas, ojos morados y de tez pálida de apariencia de una de 11 o 10 años desde la sala.

La niña salio corriendo en búsqueda de su "Saso-daddy" y se encontró con Hidan y Kurimu en el camino.

-Hidan-san, ¿podría decirme donde esta mi papá, por favor?-le pregunto Kumiko a Hidan con un tono educado.

-tch-

Kurimu solo voltio a ver a Kumiko.

-Hija ya te he dicho que Hidan es tu padre no Sasori...-dijo Kurimu a su hija.

-no lo creo mamá el no es mi padre ni nos parecemos- dijo Kumiko mientras volteaba a ver al mencionado con una mirada fría.

- si se parecen los 2 son testarudos, muy orgullosos, necios, ojos morados, pelo plateado, tez pálida ¿Qué mas quieres?- le pregunto Kurimu a su hija mientras tomaba la mano de Hidan, ambas manos tenian un anilo en el dedo anular la mano de Kurimu tenia un anillo extra en el mismo dedo y los 3 anillos eran dorados y el extra de Kurimu con un diamante y onix– además si tu eres mi hija y yo estoy con Hidan eso lo hace tu padre y solo te pareces en una cosa a Sasori: pelirrojo.- finalizo Kurimu.

Hidan veía a Kumiko con la mirada fría y herida a la vez, siempre que la ve recuerda cuando la vio por 1 vez y su poca niñez ya que la niña tiene mentalidad de una muchacha de 21 años.

-¡¡¡PERO YO NO LO QUIERO, QUIERO QUE ESTES CON SASORI NO CON ESTE PATAN DE MIERDA!!!- grito Kumiko mientras se alejaba corriendo a el cuarto de Miku ya que lo compartían.

Una muchacha de ojos azules, pelo corto y azul, un collar en forma de estrella de color azul y un mini vestido azul.

- ay... no se que hacer con ella, Mizuki... Cuídala... si es que un día...-Kurimu no pudo terminar su oración ya que rompió en llantos, Hidan solo la abrazo y la llevo a su cuarto

Toy cansada... den reviews PLZ y espero k te guste el cap Princess Royal y!!! perdón por no escribir mas pero mañana aya maltitas clases -.-


	10. Adios

Hola, lo siento por no haber escrito nada pero e estado corta de imaginación...

_**Adiós**_

-Sasori... ¿ya le explicaste?- pregunto Kurimu nerviosa.

Sasori y Kurimu estaban en la cocina platicando cuando, Kurimu se acordó de que Sasori le había dicho que el le explicaría todo lo que había pasado a Kumiko.

-Si, ya le explique y ya entendió que yo no soy su padre y me dijo que iba a hablar con su "papi"- al decir como Kumiko había llamado a Hidan, Sasori no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sasori y Kurimu eran buenos amigos aunque Sasori nunca pararía de amarla.

Kurimu después de tanto tiempo pudo respirar con calma y sonreír verdaderamente.

- Que alivio juro que voy a...- Kurimu no pudo terminar su oración ya que Ichika le había saltado encima.

-¡Kurimu-sama, Hidan-sama le dijo a Rin que le dijera a usted que fuera en 30 minutos a la habitación de Hidan-sama y como Rin es buena ángel, cedió- dijo Ichika en cuestión de segundos pero aun así entendible.

-Bueno dile que horita voy, por favor Rin- le pidio Kurimu mientras se paraba.

Ichika salio corriendo a la habitación de Hidan el cual no estaba "tch, que idiota, se cree toda esa mierda (AN:¿ ya saben que esta pasando, además de Hidan, quien hablaba así) para ser una Diosa esta muy pendeja, ya me las pagara por lo que me hizo y Hidan también, casarse, tener una hija y con ella" peso "Ichika" al entrar a la habitación.

(AN: esto es de la intimidad de los casados, ellos no lo han "hecho" por como un mes ya que Kurimu no a estado de humor y hidan que digamos es muy calenturiento xp)

Cuando Hidan entro a su habitación se encontró a "Ichika" en su cama y con solo un sostén y mini short. Cuando Ichika noto la presencia de Hidan se paro rápidamente y tomo a Hidan del cuelo y lo tiro a la cama y se sentó encima de el, le quito la capa y la aventó al piso, Hidan por lo rápido de los actos de "Ichika" y lo sorprendido a encontrara vestida así en SU cama no supo como reaccionar.

Pasaron como 3 segundo y entro a la habitación una sonriente Diosa, pero al ver la "tierna" posición de su ángel y su esposo se le acabo la sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hidan parecía estar en trance pues no reaccionaba.

-Ops, perdón por encontrarnos así Kurimu y estas engordando ¿no?- dijo "Ichika" la cual después de hacer un movimiento de manos y su cabello se torno negro cenizo, sus ojos también y el cabello creció.

-Akane- espeto Kurimu a la vez que miraba al ángel.

-sip y antes de que digas algo solo puedo estar aquí un año búa por mi-dijo Akane con un tono completamente como de una adolescente irrespetuosa.

-Hidan, ya no te doy mas oportunidades- dijo Kurimu mientras tomaba los anillos de su mano, incluyendo el de Akatsuki- ya no- y tiro los anillos a piso

Al decir esto Kurimu salio corriendo afuera de la habitación. Hidan al fin reacciono pero solo para quitarse de encima a la ángel.

- ¡¿que te pasa Akane?!- le dijo Hidan a Akane a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello de un modo de exasperación (AN: amo cuando ase eso ^^)

-eso te pasa por casarte, somos iguales Hidan, solo somos de puras aventuras nada de compromisos-le dijo Akane al albino mientras lo abrazaba y le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y lo mordía en el cuellos. Hidan soltó un pequeño gemido al acto de la ángel.

Cuando Akane se separo de Hidan se notaban unos colmillos blancos como la nieve pero manchados con sangre – apenas siendo una vampiro pude volver, que irónico, siempre odie a mi padre por ser uno y me dio el honor de ser uno también- (AN: ...acabo de leer eclipse de crepúsculo XD)

Kurmi fue a su habitación y saco una bolsa llena de dinero y una maleta, la lleno de ropa y invoco a Miyu, la cual ya sabia que estaba pasando así que tomo la maleta y se volvió a desaparecer, Kurimu tomo el dinero y lo metió adentro de la capa, cuando termino esto salio de la puerta y fue asta la sala.

-Mamá, espera!- gritaba Kumiko mientras corría asía su madre, le salto encima y la abraso de la capa.

Kurimu se hincó y abraso a su hija- voy a dar un paseo solamente Kumiko- le mintió Kurimu a la mini Diosa mientras se volvía a parar, pero antes de hirse le dio una nota que decía "Konan" – dáselo a tu tía, y recuerda que siempre te amare Kumiko- fue lo ultimo que dijo la Diosa

Antes de que Kumiko pudiera decir algo su madre se había ido - te amo mamá- dijo la niña para después sentarse en el piso esperando a que volviera su madre.

Konan entro a la sala exaspera, con una prueba de embarazo en su mano y al ver a su "sobrina" corrió hacia ella.

-¿donde esta tu madre, Kumiko?- le pregunto Konan a la mencionada mientras se hincaba su lado.

-salio a dar un paseo y me dijo que te diera esto- le respondió a la vez que le daba la carta, Konan la tomo y la empezó a leer.

"Querida One-chan

No se como decírtelo pero acabo de encontrarme a Hidan con Akane en la cama y creo que es solo por que no hemos tenido relaciones en un mes me iré y no creo volver, me iré y criare a este niño que esta en mi...lo cuidare yo sola... te dejo a Kumiko en tus manos y cuídala como yo lo e echo y quisiera poder seguir. Y por favor no le digas a nadie sobre que estoy embarazada.

Besos, Kurimu"

Konan fue corriendo hacia la oficina de Pein donde se encontraba el mencionado y Madara.

-¿a que se debe esta interrupción, querida? – le pregunto Madara a Konan.

-Kurimu...se fue- dijo Konan, al terminar esta frase sus ojos se llenaron e lagrimas y callo en el piso, Madara se quedo con los ojos como platos y Pein sin poder reaccionar.

FIN

No es cierto, estoy jugando, no es el fin

Vamos no sean tímidos den reviews y voten en mi perfil y diganme que opinan


	11. Otra oportunidad

Tranquila Prinses no la e terminado, aun me falta muchooo ^^

_**Otra oportunidad**_

2 meses después

Estaban todos en la sala de juntas por la partida de Kurimu.

-Konan, se que hay algo que no, nos as dicho ¿Qué es?- le pregunto el "líder" a su amada.

-...-Konan no decía nada aun que en su interior necesitaba decirles pero Kurimu le pidió que no lo hiciera.

Todos estaban deprimidos a la partida de la Diosa y más a causa de la niña que dejo atrás.

-¿Qué aremos con Kumiko?- pregunto Itachi a la vez que volteaba a ver a Hidan.

-es muy lista, tardara poco en darse cuanta de que esta pasando- dijo Pein

Madara miro a Pein con el sharingan lo que quria decir que necesitaba hablar con el.

- aquí termina la junta, todos ya se pueden ir- dijo Pein

Cuando ya todos se fueron quedaron Madara, Pein y Konan.

-querida... ¿a donde crees que pudo ir tu "hermana"?- le pregunto Madara con ese tono de hipócrita

- se quedara en el bosque de eso estoy segura- le contesto Konan con toda la honestidad.

-...la buscare...-dijo Madara antes de transportarse al bosque.

Cuando Madara ya estaba en el bosque activo el sharingan y busco el chakra de Kurimu.

Cuando lo logro identificar se trasporto asta donde estaba, enfrente de una cabaña muy linda, justamente cuando se trasporto enfrente de ella, salio Kurimu.

-¿Qué...ases...tu...aquí?-le pregunto Kurimu a Madara a la vez que caminaba asía el dejando solo unos estupidos centímetros de separación.

-todos están preocupados por ti, así que decidí buscarte- le explico Madara con una sonrisa atrás de la estupida mascara, Kurimu del enojo levanto una mano para intentar arrebatarle la mascara.

Madara le tomo la mano a unos centímetros de su cara –querida, solo dime que te molesta que la traiga- le dijo Madara mientras con la otra mano se removió la mascara.

-no me toques, viejo pervertido y enfermo – le espeto Kurimu a Madara para luego hacer a un lado su mano.

Madara solo hizo un gesto de tristeza, lo cual dejo extrañada a Kurimu.

-ya en serio, ¿porque no empezamos desde cero? Por lo que estas enojada fue una tontería, estaba ebrio al igual que tu y lo de la otra vez, igual pero solo que yo estaba ebrio y no tu- le pidió Madara a la Diosa

-...de acuerdo- le contesto Kurimu, luego tomo la mano de Madara -¿Por qué no pasamos?- le dijo a la vez que jalaba a Madara a dentro de la cabaña.

La cabaña por dentro es muy acogedora como en las películas, con una chimenea y 2 sillones delante de esta, unas escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos, una cocina, un comedor y en el techo una lámpara gigante de cristales en el techo (AN: como se llaman?)

Kurimu llevo a Madara asta el comedor y lo dejo ai, luego ella fue a la cocina.

-¿y como es que tienes esta cabaña?-le pregunto Madara mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Cuando era niña, todos los veranos mis padres me traían aquí-le contesto desde la cocina, luego salio con 2 tazas y una jarra.

¿me puedo sentar?- le pregunto cordialmente Madara a la Diosa.

-jaja, claro que si- le contesto mientras servia en las tazas el té que contenía la jarra.

-¿y que paso con tus padres?- le pregunto con curiosidad a la Diosa, la cual se le entristeció la mirada y los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer "no llorare enfrente de el"

Madara se dio cuanta de esto y rápidamente se disculpó- perdón, lo siento mucho, no sabía...-Madara no logro terminar su oración ya que Kurimu lo interrumpió.

-no, no es nada, tranquilo Madara-sama, descuide- le dijo mientras se pasaba una servilleta por los ojos para limpiarse la lagrimas que se lograron escapar.

-lo siento...-murmuro el legendario ninja para después tomar un sorbo de su té.

-y... ¿Por qué dejas que Dei-chan te maltrate? ósea eres Madara Uchiha- le pregunto Kurimu para cambiar el tema.

Madara deseo tener la mascara puesta ya que sentía que su sangre subía a sus pómulos- eh... pues... me agrada mucho mi senpai- al darse cuanta que dijo "senpai" maldijo para sus adentros y Kurimu se quedo con los ojos como platos.

-no... ¡¿eres gay?! ¡¡¡Wow el súper legendario ninja Madara Uchiha es gay!!!- grito Kurimu entre carcajadas.

-¡Claro que no soy gay!- le grito Madara a la Diosa.

-¡pruébalo _Madara-chan_! –

Madara ni siquiera pensó en sus actos y con la velocidad de un rayo se hinco al lado de la Diosa y le silencio las carcajadas.

...

...

...

Cuando Madara se dio cuenta de que la estaba besando se hizo a un lado rápidamente con las mejillas rojas como sus ojos, Kurimu no se quedo atrás con sobre ruborizarse, parecía una competencia a ver quien se ruborizaba más, la cual la gano Madara.

-Lo siento, no pensé, estoy demente, gomen (perdón)- se disculpaba Madara mientras daba mas pasos asía atrás asta que ya no pudo más a causa de la pared que estaba a sus espaldas.

-descuida...no debí burlarme...-le dijo Kurimu

Kurimu bostezo, "ya debe de estar cansada" pensó Madara – ya me voy para que puedas descansar- le dijo Madara a la vez que empezaba a partir.

Cuando Madara ya estaba afuera, Kurimu salio corriendo y le salto encima.

-no, por favor, aun no te vayas- le pedía Kurimu mientras si darse cuanta lo abrasaba.

-pero, estas cansada, no es cortes de mi parte no dejarte descansar- le explicaba el azabache mientras se paraba y le tendía una mano para pararla.

-descuida, no quiero dormir aun...tengo hambre pero no quiero estar en la cabaña...- le explico la Diosa.

-... ¿por que no empacamos un poco de comida y vamos a comer a un claro?- le pregunto Madara a la Diosa. Kurimu sin darse cuenta le dio un beso en la mejilla asiendo que el mayor se ruborizara.

-gran idea Madara-sama- le dijo la Diosa al azabache y luego entro de nuevo a la cabaña y en menos de un minuto salio con una cesta grande que lucia pesada, Madara al notar esto le tendio una mano, ella no entendio por que.

-dame la cesta, luce pesada y estas embarazada- le explico Madara. Kurimu no respondió sobre lo de su embarazo solo le dio la cesta y lo tomo del brazo.

Encontraron un claro y notaron que ya era el crepúsculo. Se sentaron en el medio del claro y Kurimu empezó a desempacar toda la comida y los platos y para la sorpresa de Madara: saco una botella de vino tinto.

-¿no se supone que no puedes tomar alcohol?- le pregunto Madara a Kurimu.

-...murio...-murmuro Kurimu a la vez que dejaba de sacar la comida y de sus ojos empezaban a derramarse lagrimas.

Madara a esto no supo que contestar, cuando los llantos de la Diosa ya eran demasiados, Madara solo se paro y fue a sentar a su lado, se quito la capa, la tapo con ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros para consolarla.

Kurimu se abrazo de el, asta que la luna en cuarto menguante se izó presente en el cielo, Kurimu se separo de el.

-gracias... ¿Madara-sama?- pregunto Kurimu.

-¿si?-

-... ¿te puedo decir "Mada"?- le pregunto con vergüenza la Diosa.

-claro ¿yo te puedo llamar Kuri ó Kuri-chan como lo solía hacer "tobi"? le pregunto Madara.

-claro _Mada _– le contesto juguetona la Diosa, Madar al oír su nuevo nombre sonrió, Kurimu sin darse cuenta se quedo observándole.

Después de cenar, empezaron a tomar el delicioso vino.

Madara termino cargando a Kurimu en sus brazos asta la cabaña y la dejo en su cama, cuando ya estaba a punto de irse Kurimu se despertó.

-Mada...no me dejes... por favor... no me dejes sola...- Kurimu le rogaba que se quedara asta el punto de llorarle, Madara no se pudo negar así que se quedo sentado en un sillón de la habitación observándola asta quedar dormido.

Al día siguiente cuando Kurimu despertó se encontró una nota en la cómoda de la cama.

"Kuri

Me tengo que ir, si no tu esposo se enojara y ira a buscarte aun que no tiene el derecho ya que resulta que Akane esta embarazada... lo siento por decirte eso pero no significa que el no te extrañe, de echo se la pasa encerrado en lo que fue tu habitación. Hoy también iré a visitarte.

Madara"

Cuando Kurimu termino de leer la carta empezó a llorar hasta quedar dormida de nuevo.

En la cueva Akatsuki.

Estaban todos en la sala de juntas.

-Tenemos información de Kurimu- dijo Pein, al oír esto todos pusieron toda su atención en lo que estaba apunto de decir. –pero antes, les tengo que decir que yo no la obtuve, sino el verdadero líder.- dijo Pein mientras volteaba a ver a cada miembro.

Todos se miraron entre si.

-Hidan es obvio que no, Tobi igual. Yo no soy...un-dijo el rubio

-am... te equivocas Deidara- le dijo Konan al rubio.

-¿¡Es Hidan, un!?- grito Deidara.

Hidan negó con la cabeza.

-es...imposible- murmuro Deidara mientras miraba a su compañero.

Tobi llevo una mano a su mascara y la removió, todos, menos los que ya sabían quien era, quedaron atónitos.

-¡¿Ma-Madara-sama?!- pregunto Deidara, por los vervios no pudo ni emitir su famoso "un"

Hidan tomo el cuello de la capa de Kakuzu haciendo que este estuviera a su altura -¿Quién es Madara?- le pregunto un poco "alto" al tesorero. Todos lograron escuchar y se golpearon la frente a la vez (AN: al estilo anime ^^) incluyendo Madara.

-¿Nunca fuiste a la escuela?-le pregunto Kakuzu al albino.

-claro que si, por tu puta madre, claro que si fui.- le grito el albino al primo lejano de don cangrejo.

-Soy el ninja que fundo el clan Uchiha y también funde Konoha- le contesto Madara con un poco de irritación.

-¡OH!- fue lo único que logro decir el Jashinista –pero si eres un Uchiha eso quiere decir que las locas como Deidara y la pinkie que mato a Sasori se vuelven locas por ti...¡Que le hiciste a mi esposa!- le grito Hidan al Uchiha mayor, el cual al recordar el beso que le había dado a la Diosa y cuando la tuvo que cargar asta su habitación lo hizo ruborizarse, al notar esto todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos y Hidan sacando humo (AN: en un decir XD).

-e-eh....nada...- que digamos la cara roja y el tartamudeo de Madara no ayuda a creer que "nada".

Se quedaron discutiendo asta las 2 de la tarde.

-¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NADA, HIDAN!!!- le grito tomándolo por el cuello –ya me voy- lo soltó del cuello y se trasporto de nuevo a la cabaña.

Lo que lo esperaba en la puerta de la cabaña lo sorprendió.

Estaba Kurimu sentada en las escaleras de la entrada esperándolo a su llegada, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia no pudo evitar correr asía el y abrazarlo como un niño lo ase al ver a su madre llegar por el en el premier día de escuela.

Madara le devolvió el abrazo gustoso, cuando se separaron Kurimu lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a dentro asta el comedor y entro a la cocina.

Madara se sentó y empezó a platicarle lo sucedido a Kurimu.

-¿ya nunca usaras esa fea mascara?- le pregunto Kurimu a la vez que salía de la cocina con 2 platos de lasaña.

-nop- le contesto Madara mientras se paraba a ayudarla a poner la mesa, cuando ya estuvo todo listo empezaron a comer con tranquilidad.

-no sabia que cocinabas tan bien- le dijo Madara a Kurimu con una sonrisa sensual, con el propósito de hacerla sonrojar, el cual lo logro.

-gracias, Mada- le dijo Kurimu mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo con agachar la cabeza. Madara simplemente paso un brazo por arriba de la mesa y le tomo la barbilla haciendo que Kurimu lo mirara.

-un placer- le contesto con esa sonrisa seductora.

Continuaron así por 5 meses

Era de noche y como de costumbre estaban los 2 en el mismo claro, la luna llena estaba brillando con hermosura, los dos estaban recostados en el césped mirando las estrellas. Madara se impulso asía arriba con el codo y voltio a ver a Kurimu, los dos estaban juntos sin que un estupido centímetro los separara, cuando Madara la miro fijamente a los ojos ella le devolvió la mirada y sin darse cuanta Madara estaba acercando su cara hacia la de ella, solo unos cuantos centímetros separaban sus labios...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ambos tenias los ojos cerrados y sus labios presionados en un dulce beso, Madara mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Kurimu pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua, Kurimu abrió ligeramente los labios, Madara rápidamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kurimu, saboreando cada centímetro de su deliciosa boca, tuvieron que separarse a causa de la falta del aire, se separaron jadeantes, cuando Madara recupero el aire la volvió a besar pero no necesito permiso la boca de Kurimu ya estaba abierta, Cuando Madara introdujo de nuevo su lengua se encontró con la de Kurimu la cual se enrollo con la de el en un beso apasionado, Madara lo rompió ara empezar a besar el cuello de la Diosa, dando pequeños mordiscos, buscando el pulso, cuando al fin lo encontró clavo sus dientes asta perforar la piel de la Diosa, la cual al acto de Madara soltó un gemido, cuando Madara volvió a besarla, Kurimu pudo saborear su sangre, Madara se puso encima de la Diosa y la siguió besando, Kurimu le quito la capa al legendario ninja, mientras este removía la blusa de la Diosa para luego remover el estorboso sostén, cuando alfil los pechos de Kurimu estab libres Madara removió su boca de la de Kurimu y empezó a besar el pezón derecho de la Diosa mientras que con la mano masajeaba el otro.

-Ma-Madara!..aa...um...- Kurimu no dejaba de soltar gemidos los cuales eran música para los oídos del mayor.

-¿y si vamos a la cabaña?- le pregunto Madara a la Diosa mientras la tomaba en los brazos, esta no respondió solo lo silencio con un beso.

Cuando alfil estaban en la cama Kurimu se deshizo de los pantalones y ropa interior d de Madara, luego de la ropa que le quedaba a la Diosa Madara se la quito de u jalón, y sin cuidado y penetro.

-Mada!!...ugh...ees-estupido- le dijo entre gemidos la Diosa a Madara.

-Kuu...Kuri ...¿Qué... mas querías?...mm..-le dijo Madara.

Kurmi solo subió sus piernas por arriba de los hombros de su amado facilitándole la penetración. Madara le daba embestidas cada vez más fuertes, asta estar completamente dentro de ella, asta que con las embestidas los únicos sonidos en la cabaña eran gemidos de parte de los dos y el erótico sonido de sus pieles chocando al ritmo de las embestidas de Madara. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

-¡¡MADARA!!- grito Kurimu mientras tenia el mejor orgasmo de su vida

-¡KURIMU!...ugh- Grito a la vez que el tenia al mismo tiempo que Kurimu su orgasmo

Después de esto ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, Madar levanto la sabana y los tapo, abrazo a Kurimu atrayendola hacia a el y le dio un beso sulce en los labios.

-te amo Kurimu- le dijo Madara mientras acariciaba el cabello de la Diosa

-yo te amo más, Madara- le dijo Kurmu antes de quedar dormida en los brazos de su ahora amante. Madara no tarodo en seguirla a dormir.

Mi primer lemon O//O OMJ!! Diganm k opinan PLZ

Den reviews y todo se lo debo a . y mary-chan (bijutsu-tobidei-chan)y especial mente a ti **Princess Royal**


	12. Tal vez

Bien mis hermanos salieron aorita y solo tengo 2 horas U.U.

_**Tal vez**_

Ala mañana siguiente cuando Kurimu empezó a abrir los parpados sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura, recordó lo de la noche pasada y se ruborizó, se hizo a un lado y se encontró con la mirada de Madara que al ver que estaba despierta le sonrió y la acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Feliz San Valentín – le dijo mientras la abrazaba (AN: este es mi cap de valentine´s day aun que fue el domingo w)

-igualmente- le contesto.

-Es hora del desayuno – dijo Kurimu a la vez que se hacia a un lado y se paraba a vestirse, Madara hizo lo mismo.

Cuando ya estaban abajo, como de costumbre, Kurimu entro a la cocina dejando a Madara en el comedor.

Cuando Kurimu sirvió el desayuno que eran unos huevos empezaron a comer.

-Mada... ¿me arias un favor?- le pregunto Kurimu a su amante. Madara le sonrió con su sonrisa sensual que significaba en este caso que le había pasado un "sucio" pensamiento. Kurimu hizo caso omiso de esto y continuo. – ¿Podrías llevarme a la cueva Akatsuki para celebrar el 14 de febrero?- le pregunto.

-... lo que sea por ti – le contesto con una sonrisa.

-pero... ¿no te molestarías si estuviera con Hidan? ... quiero hablar con el- le volvió a preguntar la Diosa, a esto el Uchiha mayor se quedo pensativo por unos segundos.

- y repito: lo que sea por ti, les iré a avisar que habrá celebración- dijo Madara entes de trasportarse.

En la sala de la cueva Akatsuki.

Estaban Hidan, Deidara, Mizu, Akane y Miku, los cuales se asustaron a la repentina aparición del líder.

-joder- Hidan no estaba de animo de ver a este vejete que se la pasaba con SU esposa.

-díganle a los demás que habrá celebración del 14 de febrero y que habrá una sorpresa. Dicho esto se volvió a trasportar a la cabaña.

3 horas después

Todos estaban en el "patio", esperando por la dichosa sorpresa, Hidan estaba solo sentado en el bar sin ánimos.

Cuando Madara volvió a aparecer notaron una silueta atrás de el. –aquí esta la sorpresa- dijo haciéndose a un lado, para que Kurimu se hiciera presente. Todos quedaron atónitos a verla por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Kurimu estaba vestida así:

Con un vestido corto color morado oscuro y el cabello suelto, solo que ya no usaba broches y usaba el collar que Sasori le había regalado antes.

-¡¡ma-mamá!!- grito Kumiko a la vez que salía corriendo hacia su madre, se abrasaron por unos minutos y luego TODOS miraron a Hidan, el cual aun estaba en el bar, Kurimu empezó a caminar hacia el y cuando Hidan noto esto se paro y camino hacia ella, cuando solo 1 metro los reparaba los demás volvieron a lo suyo.

-Hidan- dijo Kurimu como saludo.

-Kurimu- le respondio.

Los dos se quedaron observando mutuamente a los ojos, Kurimu ya no pudo más y se lanzo a abrasarlo, Hidan respondió al abrazo inmediatamente y hundió su cara en el cabello de Kurimu mientras la pegaba aun más a su cuerpo.

-te e extrañado demasiado, Kurimu...si no fuera por que soy inmortal estaria muerto- le dijo con la cara hundida en su cabello.

- yo tambien Hidan...pero...-le dijo Kurimu a la vez que se separaba de el.

-o, no... No me gustan los peros... solo di "volveré contigo y así nos quedaremos"- le dijo Hidan mientras hacia un puchero.

-...el amor que te tengo, como ya te he dicho es uno que no importa lo que me hagas, siempre te amare... un amor masoquista- le dijo Kurimu mientras se alejaba un poco más. –Quiero...el divorcio- le dijo a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Kurimu, por favor no...no me dejes... sabes que te amo, por favor no me dejes así... gomenasai (perdóname)- le decía Hidan a su amada, Madara les ordeno a todos sin que los casados se dieran cuanta, que se fueran y les dieran privacidad.

-no Hidan por favor no me hagas esto...- le contestaba la Diosa al albino, el cual tomo su mano y asta se arrodillo enfrente de ella.

-te lo ruego... Kurimu...no...me dejes... te lo imploro...- le decía el Jashinista a la vez que le besaba la mano, y bajo la vista ya que a causa del dolor que le provocaba las palabras de la Diosa, estaba derramando lagrimas, Kurimu cuando se dio cuenta de sto se hinco enfrente de el.

-Hidan...por favor...para esto...- le regaba la Diosa, ver a su amado derramando lagrimas por ella era algo que no podía soportar, sentía como si le hundieran una katana en el corazón...ya no podía continuar haciéndole eso...ya no... pero... Madara...

-lo siento Hidan, pero solo por que tu me fallaste no le fallare a el- le contesto a la vez que se paraba.

-¿Madara?...-murmuro Hidan mas como una afirmación que pregunta.

Kurimu lo le contesto solo entro y fue a la sala donde estaban todos los miembros, su hija ya a de estar durmiendo, cuando Kurimu entro a la sala Sasori fue el primero en ir con ella.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto el Akasuna al ver los ojos rojos de la Diosa.

-...si...Madara... ¿ya me puedes llevar de vuelta?- le pregunto mientras iba al lado del mencionado.

-claro- dijo para después tomar su mano y trasportarse a la cabaña.

En el patio Hidan estaba respirando tranquilamente intentando recuperar lo que le quedaba de cordura, se paro y acomodo el cabello, cuando entro hizo caso omiso a las miradas de los demás y fue directo a su habitación.

Voten, Voten por el que merece a Kurimu.

Es una encuesta de con quien debe quedarse.

Lados buenos de Hidan : (según Paula)

1 Sexy ( Daniela: y que? Mada también es)

2 Joven

3 divertido

4 Si se quedan jusntos serian una familia completa con Kumiko

Lados malos de Hidan:

1 El amor que le tiene Kurimu a el es masoquista

2 es grosero y mal ejemplo

3 maleducado

4 es sadico

5 irresponsable

Lados buenos de Madara

1 es educado

2 sexy

3 lindo

4 su amor no es masoquista

5 es mas romantico

Lados malos de Madara.

1 viejo

2 posesivo

( ya no se XD)

Paula: Voten por Hidan!!!

Daniela: voten por Madara!!

Den reviews con su voto

SE LOS RUEGO!!!!!!!!


	13. Amor eterno

Bien... ayer no escribí por andar viendo 2 películas de pokémon ^^ y llore, (que patética) los votos quedaron así:

2 Madara

2 Hidan

Paula y yo votamos xp yo por Mada y ella por Hidan... estaba escuchando una canción y me hizo pensar... cambio mi voto a Hidan así que tenemos un ganador: ¡¡¡Hidan!!!

Ahora a escribir.

_**Amor eterno**_

" Kurimu, no podré ir a visitarte hoy, lo siento"

Kurimu acababa de despertarse y se había encontrado la nota a su lado de Madara. "genial, estere sola todo el día" pensó la Diosa con sarcasmo.

Kurimu tomo su iPod del cajón y decidió escuchar música en lo que se relajaba.

_Recibí tu llamada fue una autentica sorpresa_

_Cuando estabas olvidado me hizo bien saber de ti_

_Llegaron instantáneamente tantos recuerdos_

_Fueron bellos esos días hasta que te perdí_

_Que como me va preguntaste_

_No pude ocultarte que a pesar de lo que sucedió aun sigues siendo especial_

_El me ha dado tanto amor_

_Su forma de amar me hace sentir querida_

_Con sus besos reavivo la llama del amor cuando ya no encendía_

_Me dio valor para seguir respirando sin tu amor_

_Me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz_

_Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad porque aunque le llegue amar_

_El no eres tú, no eres tú_

_Que como me va preguntaste_

_No pude ocultarte que a pesar de lo que sucedió aun sigues siendo especial_

_El me ha dado tanto amor_

_Su forma de amar me hace sentir querida_

_No, no te puedo negar que no me falta nada desde que el llego a mi vida_

_Me dio valor para seguir respirando sin tu amor_

_Me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz_

_Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad_

_Porque aunque le llegue amar el no eres tu,_

_No eres tu, el no eres tu_

Kurimu suspiro y se fue a vestir para preparar algo de desayuno.

Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con Konan que la estaba esperando.

-Kurimu, vine a hacerte compañía ya que Madara esta muy...ocupado- le explico y fue a la cocina.

-que bueno, no quiero estar sola en esta maldita cabaña- le respondió mientras la sequía.

-¿Kurimu tienes una idea de que día es?- le pregunto Konan a la vez que sacaba una botella de leche y unos recipientes.

-nop, la ultima fecha que supe era el 30 de marzo- le respondió mientras sacaba un cereal de la alacena.

-hoy es 2 de abril- le respondió Konan.

Kurimu al hoy la fecha paro en seco.

-...Hidan...- murmuro Kurimu

-si, hoy es su cumpleaños y te diré como se la a estado pasando, encerrado desde el 14 de febrero sin salir ni a respirar y las únicas platicas que hemos tenido con el son "Hidan sal de hay por favor" y sus respuestas siempre son negativas, Madara fue para intentar hablar con el pero no creo que ayude mucho- le explico Konan a la Diosa.

Desayunaron en silencio y Kurimu le pidió a Konan que le fuera a buscar una libreta en su cuarto y esta fue a buscarla, Kurimu aprovecho esto y salio corriendo de la cabaña hasta la cueva Akatsuki, lo cual le tomo 52 minutos (AN: numero al azar xp)

Cuando entro no se encontraba nadie en la sala, se escuchaban unos pasos en las escaleras y Madara apareció.

-Kurimu... ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Madara a la chica.

-Madara... ¿que me dirías se te dijera que... pues...?- Kurimu no encontraba la palabra para explicarle. Madara entendió que quería decirle, quería volver con Hidan, ¿Qué otra razón había para que estuviera ella hay? Madara solo la tomo de los hombros.

-ya se que quieres decir... lo único que mi importa es que seas feliz y aun que no lo creas me importa la felicidad de los demás, no me importa con quien, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz.- le dijo para luego solo subir las escaleras e irse a la oficina

Kurimu subió las escaleras y fue hasta la puerta de su amado: Hidan.

- no abriré la puta puerta- grito Hidan desde adentro después de que Kurimu había tocado. Kurimu no respondió, solo tomo la llave que el le había dado hace 3 años y abrió la puerta sin que el se diera cuenta, cuando entro noto a Hidan sentado en la cama dándole la espalda, ella cerro con cuidado la puerta para que no se diera cuenta y camino sigilosamente hasta estar atrás de el, le puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que Hidan volteara la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su mirada, Hidan estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando ella lo silencio reposando su dedo encima de sus labios. Y empezó a cantarle unos versos de la canción que había escuchado en la mañana

"El me ha dado tanto amor

Su forma de amar me hace sentir querida

Con sus besos reavivo la llama del amor cuando ya no encendía

Me dio valor para seguir respirando

Me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz

Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad porque aunque le ame

El no eres tú, no eres tú"

"El me ha dado tanto amor

Su forma de amar me hace sentir querida

No, no te puedo negar que no me falta nada desde que el llego a mi vida

Me dio valor para seguir respirando

Me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz

Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad

Porque aunque le ame el no eres tu,

No eres tu, el no eres tu"

Kurimu al terminar quito su dedo de sus labios y lo miro directamente a sus ojos, Hidan estaba en shock.

- y... feliz cumpleaños- le susurro y lo abrazo, Hidan a esto reacciono y le devolvió el abrazo pero no la soltaba, lo cual no molesto ni en lo más mínimo a la Diosa.

-¿y, bien, no me trajiste un regalo?- le pregunto juguetón el albino a la Diosa.

- me traje a mi misma- le contesto.

Kurimu se hiso hacia atrás solo para verlo a los ojos.

-como e extrañado tus hermosos ojos... siempre tan brillantes...solo en 2 ocasiones no los e visto brillando, y nunca más volverá a pasar eso...cierra los ojos- le dijo Kurimu, después acerco su cara a la de Hidan y le beso los parpado, haciendo que este sonriera.

-¿esta vez si te quedaras?- le pregunto el Jashinista para estar seguro.

-claro que si...pero...- Hidan al oír otro pero se le entristeció la mirada – los fines de semana iremos a mi cabaña...solos- le respondió la Diosa, y esto calmo a Hidan.

-te amo- dijeron ambos a la ves y se besaron.

Bien, esto es en parte mi regalo para Paula por haber sacado 8 en el examen... ¿o era 9? No me acuerdo....la canción es "el no eres tu" de los horóscopos de Durango

Den reviews y díganme que opinan PLZ................=P


	14. No me olvides

Ya volví ^_^ lo are rápido antes que mi mamá venga ¬.¬ mañana tengo que ir al maldito dentista y gracias a . Hidan gano por OTRO voto aun!

_**No me olvides**_

2 semanas después

Estaban todos desayunando tranquilamente mientras llovía afuera (AN: ni modo que adentro -.-) cuando de repente Kurimu se aro y fue hasta el fregadero y empezó a vomitar, Hidan corrió a su lado y le aparto el cabello de la cara.

-¿estas bien, Kuri?- le pregunto Madara el cual también había ido hasta ella para ayudarla, Hidan se le quedo viendo con enojo a Madara pero este no comprendió "es MI esposa" pensó Hidan como si Madara le pudiera leer la mente.

Konan después de razonar un poco supo que podía tener la Diosa.

-Kurimu, ven por favor- le pidió Konan cuando noto mejor a Kurimu, Madara la ayudo a limpiarse la cara, Hidan no pudo hacer nada más que irse a sentar y observar. Konan se llevo a Kurimu a la enfermería.

-¿Qué puede tener?- pregunto Kisame cuando ya se habían ido las chicas seguidas de las ángeles (AN: chisme, chisme xp)

Todos quedaron en silencio pensando.

Con las chicas (AN: las chismosas XD)

-¿ya, que resulto?- le pregunto Akane a Kurimu desde afuera del baño. Kurimu salio del baño con la prueba de embarazo en su mano y Akane se la arrebato para ver el resultado.

-¡O POR DIOS!- se escullo el grito de las ángeles, Kumiko y Konan por toda la cueva.

Con los hombres.

-¡por Jashin! ¿¡Que chingados fue eso!?- grito Hidan, al no tener respuesta de nadie salio corriendo seguido de Madara hasta la enfermería, cuando entraron vieron a las chicas en bola hablando sin parar incluyendo a las niñas, Kurimu ni decía pió al notar la presencia de Hidan se separo de la bolita y fue a hasta su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Madara antes de que Hidan pudiera decir algo.

-...estoy embarazaba...¡¡¡tendremos un niño Hidan!!!- respondió la Diosa y grito la ultima parte y se lanzo a besar a su amado Hidan, a Madara no le molestaba verlos, de echo, es muy feliz verlos juntos pues Kurimu siempre tiene una sonrisa en los labios, claro que cado les ve juntos le duele en corazón en lo profundo y el dolor se hace más agudo en las noches hasta hacerlo _casi _llorar, recordar que ella estuvo en sus brazos, que esos labios reposaron en los suyos, cuando despertaba y la encontraba en sus brazos, sus ojos que antes brillaban por el, a Madara sin notarlo, sus labios se hacían una línea que se curvaba hacia abajo en un gesto de tristeza que no paso por desprevenido de la Diosa.

-Kuri...primero felicidades a ambos, segundas... lo siento pero tienes que ir a una misión antes de que el feto crezca y no puedas ir...eres la única que puede cumplir la misión, tanto así que tendré que ir a ayudarte, y Hidan también por que si no va a andar como niño emo- le dijo Madara a ambos futuros padres, los dos asintieron y fueron los tres a partir sin decir adiós ya que querían acabar con esto rápido, la única que noto su partida fue Miyu "pobres...si supieran" pensó Miyu a la vez que los observaba partir.

La misión era ir tras el zorro de las nueve colas cosa que no iba a ser nada fácil les tomaría solo un día hacer el sello gracias a las ángeles. ( no se como poner una pelea así que esto será a su imaginación)

-¡¡¡AAAH!!!- se escullo un grito desgarrador desde el centro de la aldea de konoha la cual estaba repleta de cuerpos muertos, sacas destruidas, solo quedaban 4 con vida... ya casi 3...

Hidan al escuchar ese grito salio corriendo hasta su amada la cual fue arrojada muy lejos por una patada del zorro, Kurimu a causa de la patada se estrello con la pared que separaba la aldea del bosque (en este fic es indestructible) lo cual era lo único que quedaba en pie, haciendo que la columna se le quebrara y la cabeza por el golpe le empezara a salir sangre, las piernas ya no las sentía, lo único que sentía era los brazos todos cortados, el pecho el cual subía y bajaba lentamente, de los ojos salía sangre, pero...lo había logrado... Naruto ya no podía respirar bien, lo habían logrado derrotar, Madara tomo su cuerpo y fue hasta los otros dos pero cuando se acerco noto el olor a sangre fresca...y demasiada... cuando se acerco más vio a Kurimu en el regazo de Hidan el cual estaba llorando...era el fin...

-Kurimu...no me dejes...por favor...tienes una hija...otro en camino...no te rindas...- le rogaba el albino a la Diosa.

Madara se acerco y se hinco enfrente de Kurimu.

-se supone que eres inmortal- susurro Madara a la vez que la observaba morir...enfrente de ella y sin poder hacer nada... Kurimu tomo un respiro para poder explicarle.

-c-cuando........e-es-estoy...em-embara-zada...el feto.......toma.....demasiada energía.....y...quedo...vul-vulnerable- les explico.... Kurimu noto que ya no le quedaba más de un minuto pues empezaba a sentir que sus parpado se cerraban.

-Madara..... te amo....-le dijo y los dos se sonrieron.

-Yo igual...adiós- le contesto antes de acercar su cara a la de ella para reposar un beso en su frente pero ella lo movió hacia abajo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba e hizo que la besara en los labios, Hidan lo permitió pues no se volverían a ver...ni el a ella. Madara le sonrió por ultima vez y se trasporto. Kurimu movió la cabeza para mirar arriba y ver a Hidan el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Kurimu subió con dificultad su mano para acariciar su mejilla, Hidan tomo su mano y la dejo en su mejilla.

-si sabes que te amo más a ti... así que.........por favor.....no me olvides- le dijo Kurimu y con todas sus fuerzas restantes lo hizo hacia abajo y lo beso apasionadamente, Hidan respondió al bezo y la abrazo por la espalda y logro sentir la columna rota pero la acerco más a ella aunque le dolía a la Diosa, pero era un dolor masoquista pues amaba eso, pues los mantenía más cercanos, Hidan y Kurimu derramaron una lagrima al mismo tiempo y se siguieron besando, hasta que los labio de Kurimu se empezaban a enfriar como el hielo, esto alerto mucho a Hidan y se alejo de ella.

-Kurimu... despierta....por favor....Kurimu.........¡¡¡KURIMU!!!- Hidan sequía gritando su nombre a la vez que la sacudía intentando despertarla, cuando noto que sus intentos eran inútiles se sintió tan vulnerable... ver a su amada, su esposa, su Kurimu... allí sin calor...sin respirar...tan quieta... tan...tan...muerta...Hidan ya no lo soporto, dejo atrás toso su papelito de macho, y se tiro a llorar en el cuerpo sin vida de Kurimu, cuando el sol al fin salio, Hidan decidió que ya debía irse tomo el cuerpo de Kurimu como si siquiera con vida en sus brazos y fue cargándola hasta el bosque, hizo un hoyo con la cuñada y le quito con delicadeza los anillos, la kataña y el collar, la metió en el hoyo con toda la delicadeza que puso y empezó a enterrarla, cuando ya estaba toda tapada fue hasta un arbusto cercano y corto una rosa blanca fue hasta donde la enterró y dejo la roza arriba de donde estaba en cuerpo de su amada Kurimu, tomo las cosas y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Madara estaba observando todo el tenia una rosa morada y camino hasta la rosa y la reposo a su lado, luego se trasporto hasta dentro de la oficina y sequío con el papelero, el sello ya lo habían terminado todos estaban preguntándole que donde estaban los otros dos pero el no respondió.

Cuando Hidan entro Kumiko corrió hasta el y lo abrazo.

-¡papi!- lo saludo la pequeña y ahora única Diosa, Hidan la tomo en brazos y la estrecho contra su pecho, estaban todos en la sala menos Kurimu y Madara, solo Kakuzu noto el rojo en los ojos del albino. Todos los miembros notaron el enorme olor a sangre que provenía de Hidan pero este era demasiado.

-oye... ¿Hidan por que apestas tanto a sangre?- le pregunto el tesorero a su compañero. Hidan le dijo a Kumiko que fuera a su cuarto, en cuanto se fue Hidan cayo al piso, cuando se tiro al piso salieron los anillos de la basta de Hidan y a esto todos entendieron lo ocurrido.

-se fue.....se fue...n-no la volveré a ver...nunca- dijo Hidan, intentando no llorar, las ángeles cayeron en llantos menos Miyu, Konan resistió y fue hasta hincarse enfrente de Hidan y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-desahógate todo lo que quieras Hidan... déjate de tonterías, si tu cuerpo te dice que llores, llora, además...todos comprendemos...perdiste a tu esposa...- no hizo falta que Konan dijera algo más Hidan ya había hundido su cara en sus mano y empezó a llorar como si no hubiera mañana, Konan lo abrazo y ella empezó a llorar también, no hubo ni una persona que no derramara lagrima, Kukiko hollo todo y no lo soporto fue hasta su papá y se abraso de el, Konan soltó a Hidan, el tomo a su hija en brazos –si sabes que tu mamá siempre te amara ¿no?- le pregunto Hidan sin dejar de derramar lagrimas.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Nunca la veré así que no me puede amar ya- le contesto la niña a la vez que sus llantos empeoraban, Hidan la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. – siempre te amara, no importa donde este, además, era una Diosa, siempre te estará cuidando desde arriba, no importa nada, siempre te amare, y yo también- le contesto Hidan a su hija esta vez no contesto, solo lloro más en los brazos de su padre

Mañana escribo lo juro si es que mis hermanos salen ^^

Llore escribiendo esto T^T

Des reviews plz se los ruego


	15. Rosas

Lo siento por matarla pero se me ocurrió hacerlo xp

_**Rosas**_

-¿Por qué te estás tomando su muerta tan bien?- le pregunto Kakuzo a Hidan a la vez que sacaba comida del refrigerador (AN: ¿Qué más uno puede sacar de ahí, un tigre?)

-antes de que entramos a puta aldea me pidió que no importara que pasara que la cuidara- le contesto el albino con su dedo índice en la boca.

-Deja te cortarte, le caerá sangre a la comida- le regaño el tesorero para después quitarle el cuchillo de la mano.

-si no fuera por que las malditas ángeles se fueron ellas estarían cocinando y nosotros hubiéramos acompañado a los demás, aparte yo quiero ver esas rosas- se quejo Hidan aún con el dedo en la boca.

-¡Deja de chuparte la sangre!- le grito Kakuzo al Jashinista – y si, ojala no se hubieran ido- le contesto después de ver que Hidan lo había obedecido y había parado de chuparse más sangre.

_**Flashback**_

-Tenemos que irnos a buscar a la nueva Diosa, pues esta vez reencarnará en una ya crecida- les había explicado Miyu a todos.

Estaban en la sala despidiéndose. Hina y Mizu se estaban despidiendo de Itachi y Deidara cada una con su pareja.

-Adiós, Dei-kun - se despidió Mizu del rubio el cual la estaba abrazando.

-Adiós Miz- le respondió Deidara, el no quería que se fuera.

Itachi y Hina (AN: es y Hina ya que la "H" suena como "J") se despedían sin decir palabra, solo viéndose directamente a los ojos el uno al otro.

Las ángeles ya se estaban desvaneciendo y luego se fueron.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-tch- fue con lo que termino la conversación y siguieron haciendo la comida.

Con los demás

- ya me canse- se quejo Konan.

Estaban los miembros en el bosque haciendo algo de no mucha importancia, hiendo a un prado que dijo Konan que en este año estaría repleto de rosas de todos los colares, y los demás decidieron ir a ver, Hidan y Kakuzu se quedaron a hacer la comida. Pero algo que se encontraron en el camino hizo que todos pararan en seco y que Madara se enojara.

En el lugar donde estaba enterrada Kurimu (nadie sabe eso solo Madara y Hidan) había una chica de pelo lizo, largo y blanco, ojos rojos, una rosa roja en el cabello, unos guantes blancos son en comienzo y final una líneas rojas, vestido blanco corto con un listón rojo alrededor del vestido y de una tez pálida.

(AN:.)

Konan se le acerco a la chica y la tomo de la mano ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niña?- le pregunto Konan con dulzura a la chica.

-no soy una niña tengo 26 años...y sobre mi nombre...creo que es Mizaki- le contesto la chica un poco confundida (AN: Misaki みさき　美咲 reír, sonreír, florecer, belleza)

Madara se le acerco a la chica y la tomo de la barbilla para examinarla mejor, tenia alrededor de las pupilas algo que le llamo la atención, los ojos eran realmente hermosos y únicos y su piel era como de porcelana, tan frágil al tacto. Misaki solo miraba al frente confundida.

-¿tienes a donde ir?- le pregunto Madara a la chica después que la soltó, esta solo asintió.

-otro día iremos hay que darle algo de comer- dijo Konan y nadie se opuso. Sasori sentía que conocía a la chica ero nunca la había conocido en toda su vida.

Cuando entraron fueron directo a la cocina donde estaba Hidan de nuevo con el dedo en la boca y el cochillo en la otra mano, Kakuzu estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos así que no lo noto, cuando Hidan noto la presencia de todos dejo de chuparse la sangre y se le quedo viendo raro a Misaki, ella le devolvió la mirada y Hidan sentía haber visto ese tipo de mirada antes.

-ella es Misaki, la encontramos y parece que tiene potencial, además no tiene ni memoria, de suerte sabe su nombre- le explico Madara al dúo zombi – el del pelo plateado es Hidan y el otro es Kakuzu- le explico a la chica la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Hidan, el cual ya se estaba sintiendo incomodo con esto, Misaki se dio cuenta que aún lo miraba y desvió rápidamente la mirada y se ruborizo.

Konan con la ayuda de Masaka sirvió todos los platos, Misaki se sentó en el lugar que fue de Kurimu.

-y... ¿no recuerdas que hacías en el bosque?- le pregunto Hidan a Misaki, esta se ruborizo sin saber por que.

-n-no re-recuerdo nada...d-de repente a-aparecí ahí, co-como dijo Ma-Madara-sama a-antes - le contesto tartamudeando por la vergüenza lo cual le pareció tierno a Hidan.

Comieron con tranquilidad hasta que termino todo lo preparado.

-Konan dale un cuarto a Misaki y nesecito que Pein e Itachi me acompañen- ordeno Madara y Konan tomo a Misaki de la mano y la llevo al cuarto que fue de Orochimaru, Madra fue a la oficina seguido de los que nombro.

-¿Qué nesecita sensei?- le pregunto Itachi a Madara una vez en la oficina.

-Creo que Misaki en la reencarnación de Kurimu, ósea de la Diosa- le contesto el legendario ninja.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Pein sorprendido.

-cuando la examine de cercas, note que alrededor de las pupilas tiene un aro como un arcoiris y Kurimu tenia uno- les explico mientras se sentaba el la silla más cercana.

Con las ángeles

-¡¡¡ya se donde esta!!!- grito Mizu a la vez que volvía a la cueva donde estaban refugiadas.

-¿donde?- le pregunto Hina a la ángel del agua.

-en Akasuki- le contesto la ángel después de hacer sus manos agua y pasárselas por la cara para humedecerse la cara y volverlas a la normalidad.

Den reviews PLZ w


	16. Te extraño

^_^ ya tengo un cap limite, terminare a 20 caps ¬.¬ y luego empezare otro.

_**Te extraño**_

-¿pero como es que lo notaste?- le pregunto Miku a Mizu.

-estaba pasando y escuche voces y me oculte atrás de un árbol y note que las voces eran de los Akatsukis, menos Hidan y Kakuzu, creo que se quedaron en la cueva, me asome un poco por que sentía el chakra de una Diosa y note a una chica de pelo blanco, vestido blanco, tez pálida, ojos rojos, y con una rosa en el cabello.- le explico la ángel.

-y ¿Qué aremos?- pregunto de nuevo Miku.

-... iremos con Madara, estoy segura de que el ya noto esto también-declaro Miyu.

Con los Akatsuki

-¡¡Papi!!- se escucho el grito de Kumiko por toda la cueva.

Todos menos Madara. Itachi, Pein y Kumiko estaban en la sala. Misaki se sobresalto al escuchar el grito pero más bien lo que grito "quien es su "papi" pensó la Diosa. Hidan se paro del sofá y la niña corrió a sus brazos "wow ¿Cómo el puede ser su padre?" pensó de nuevo Misaki.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto dulcemente Hidan a su hija a la vez que le limpiaba unas lagrimas.

-..e-es que...so-soñé con mi ma-mamá... y la e-extraño mu-mucho – le dijo Kumiko para después romperse en llantos. A Misaki ver a la pobre niña así le cause tristeza y sin darse cuenta se paro y fue hasta ella.

-tranquila Kumiko, aunque no conocí a tu madre se que no querría ver te así- le dijo con dulzura. Hidan subió la mirada y la vio directamente a los ojos, los demás antes de que la niña bajara se habían ido a dormir, cuando Hidan vio los ojos de Misaki noto algo nuevo en ellos, eran marrones como los de Kurimu.

- de acuerdo.... ya me voy a dormir buenas noches a ambos- se despidió cortésmente y partió a su habitación.

Hidan y Misaki seguían viéndose a los ojos.

Con las ángeles y Madara.

-Entonces puede volver- murmuro Madara con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las ángeles dijeron a la vez que si.

-pero, si lo hacemos por la vía rápida Misaki moriría y eso es un desperdicio- explico de nuevo Miyu.

- tomaremos la lento entonces, pero Kurimu puede controlar el cuerpo cuando quiera y solo cuando los ojos de Misaki vuelven al color de Kurimu, indica que ella esta en ese cuerpo ¿me equivoco?- pregunto el legendario ninja.

-para nada- le contesto Miyu.

Con Hidan y Misaki.

Hidan sentía que estaba viendo de nuevo a su amada, Kurimu estaba tan feliz de verlo desde su muerte.

Hidan inconcientemente acerco su rostro al de ella y Kurimu solo respondió al beso que Hidan le estaba dando, pasaron minutos hasta que se tuvieron que separar por cosa del aire cuando lo recuperaron se volvieron a besar "...Espera... ¿¡Que mierda estoy asiendo!?" pensó Hidan a la vez que se separo bruscamente de "Misaki".

-No se que mierda me paso por la mente pero no puedo hacer esto, acaba de morir la mujer que más e amado y amare en toda mi pendeja vida inmortal- le dijo y partió sin voltear atrás.

"Bueno... eso significa que aun me ama" pensó Kurimu y después dejo el cuerpo dejado a Misaki confundida.

Reviews PLZ


	17. Vuelvo ¿Para esto?

De acuerdo... estoy escribiendo parea mi amiga Paula y Princess Royal aunque no se nada de ella por el momento -.-

_**Vuelvo ¿Para esto?**_

Ha pasado 1 mes y sin darse cuenta Hidan esta olvidando el _amor_ que le _tenia_ a Kurimu y se lo esta dando a Misaki, pero a _ella_ ya que Kurimu no a entrado a el cuerpo de la chica desde hace tiempo. Madara claro que noto esto y Kumiko igual pero ella no sabe que su madre volvería.

1 mes después

-Ya a pasado el tiempo requerido- dijo Miyu quitándose el collar en forma de corazón.

-....tch la "ángel suprema" solo por que eres la más vieja te dieron el "honor"- se quejo Akane al ver el corazón que colgaba en el collar que cambio de color de rojo a negro.

El dije del collar se desprendió y cayo al piso, luego Miyu lo piso hasta romperlo, luego quito el pie y apareció unas chispas que se transformaron en Kurimu la cual al aparecer se formo la sonrisa más ancha de su vida (contando antes de su muerte) al primero que abrazo fue a Madara el cual aunque no lo demostraba mucho, estaba que tiraba flores de felicidad, luego abrazo a las ángeles incluyendo a Akane.

- siempre eres una sorpresa, luego le explicaremos a los demás, por ahora tendrás que quedarte en mi oficina- le susurro Madara a la Diosa con una sonrisa en los labios y la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta dicho lugar mencionado.

En la sala

Hidan estaba cargando a Misaki en brazos hasta la enfermería ya que misteriosamente se había desmayado.

Esa misma noche

Kurimu tenia sed pero no sabia donde estaba Madara así que tuvo que ir a la cocina sigilosamente y cuado estaba cercas escucho hablar a Hidan con Misaki.

-T-Te a-amo Hidan....de-demasiado - le confeso la chica a Hidan con su usual tartamudeo.

Kurimu sentía su corazón tan rápido que pensaba que en cualquier momento explotaría. Hidan justo su frente con la de Misaki rozándole la boca.

-lo mismo digo- le respondió y luego la beso, Kurimu sintió su corazón morir para revivir solo para sufrir "volví solo por él y.... ¿Para esto?" pensó la Diosa y después se echo a correr como un felino, rápido y silencioso.

No sabía por que pero sentía la necesidad de salir a la cueva e ir a un punto especifico.

Madara sentía el chakra de alguien venir hacia el pero no le importo creyendo que era Itachi o Pein, pero cuando iba a voltear la cabeza para preguntarle que quería se encontró con la vista de Kurimu, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, al verla así le provoco correr hasta ella y rodearla con los brazos.

-¿Qué te paso Kuri?- le pregunto Madara con un tono dulce mientras la abrazaba. Kurimu se movió hacia atrás y se limpio las lágrimas respiro profundamente y lo que tenia de tristeza se voltio en furia.

-¡¡¡ Tenia sed, fui a la puta cocina por un estupido vaso con agua, ¿y con que me encuentro? Con una perra llamada Misaki y un estupido, pendejo, idiota, plástico, hueco, ignorante, hijo de su puta madre que no merece nombre pero la puta que lo parió lo llamo Hidan, diciéndose mutuamente "Te amo" y besándose en mis narices!!!- le grito la Diosa descargando toda su furia que al acabarse se volvió en tristeza y confusión. Madara la abrazo y la trasporto hasta su cuarto, se sentaron en la cama abrazados hasta que los llanos de Kurimu habían acabado, lo cual señalaba que estaba más calmada.

-mañana es el cumpleaños de Misaki y habrá karaoke... se me ocurre que pues... no se le cantes lo que sientes... ya has visto que sirve para desahogarte – le aconsejo el legendario ninja y Kurimu solo asintió con la cabeza y quedaron dormidos.

Mañana de noche en la fiesta

Todos estaban en el patio menos Madara, Kurimu, Kumiko y las ángeles.

Madara salio al patio y llamo la atención de todos en el mini escenario.

-les tengo una sorpresa- dicho esto señalo con un dedo hacia la puerta y todos voltearon a ver donde señalo, la puerta se abrió y salieron las ángeles, y luego Kurimu, todas con las capas Akatsuki, Hidan no sabia que hacer, pensar o decir. Todos menos Misaki, claro, querían ir a abrazarla pero ella solo camino hasta Hidan el cual estaba tomado de la mano con Misaki.

-disculpe, pero... ¿podría darnos un poco de privacidad? Necesito hablar con mi esposo- le pidió Kurimu a Misaki cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ellos.

-cla-claro – fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de partir.

- Kurimu... lo siento pero... lo nuestro se acabo- le dijo Hidan con tranquilidad y fríamente.

- lo se... me conoces por lo que sabrás que subiré al escenario y te dedicare tal vez más de una canción- le dijo con unas lagrimas queriéndose escapar de sus ojos pero las ignoro y fue al escenario y todos pusieron atención.

*Quisiera - Intocable*

Perdóname, si se me quiebra la voz

al decir que me voy

compréndeme, me voy acostumbrar

que tu ya no estarás...

Entiéndeme, ayúdame...

Jamás había sentido este dolor,

como el que estoy sintiendo sin tu amor,

tu dices que nunca te valore,

pero si te ame!!!!...

Yo quisiera tener, tu valor,

decirte fríamente que ya se acabo,

que tal ves con el tiempo logre perdonar,

que no siento amor ni rencor ni dolor...

Yo quisiera entender, la razón

que te hizo llegar ah este adiós

y aprender a vivir como tu

sin amor, sin rencor, sin dolor...

Quisiera no pensar en ti...

Entiéndeme, ayúdame...

Jamás había sentido este dolor

como el que estoy sintiendo sin tu amor,

tu dices que nunca te valore

pero si te ame!!!!...

Yo quisiera tener, tu valor

decirte fríamente que ya se acabo

que tal ves con el tiempo logre perdonar

que no siento amor ni, rencor, ni dolor...

Yo quisiera entender, la razón

Que te hizo llegar ah este adiós

y aprender a vivir como tu

sin amor, sin rencor, sin dolor...

Yo quisiera tener, tu valor

decirte fríamente k ya se acabo

que tal ves con el tiempo logre perdonar

que no siento amor ni, rencor, ni dolor...

Yo quisiera entender, la razón

k te hizo llegar ah este adiós

y aprender a vivir como tu

sin amor, sin rencor, sin dolor...

Yo quisiera tener, tu valor

decirte fríamente que ya se acabo

que tal ves con el tiempo logre perdonar

que no siento amor ni, rencor, ni dolor...

Los que no sabían que estaba pasando se le quedaron viendo atónitos a Hidan pues era obviamente que le indirecta no era tan indirecta.

*Con mis alas rotas – Intocable*

Aquella noche que triste fue cuando de tus labios yo escuche, dijiste ya no te amo lo siento perdóname; que difícil fue aceptar para mí, pero comprendí que no debes de forzar un amor que no es para ti.

Cerré mis ojos, no quería llorar pero me traiciono el dolor; con voz cortada te dije te amo, mi historia se acabo; me aleje con mi tristeza, quería escapar, cuando en realidad a cuestas tuve que volar.

Y así fue, así fue como sucedió, decidí marcharme con mi dolor; con mis alas rotas tuve que volar sin rumbo fijo y sin amor.

Ella fue muy clara con mi corazón, nunca pudo amarme aunque lo intento, yo de su cariño solo fui un ladrón que intento robarla pero fracaso.

Y así fue, así fue como sucedió, decidí marcharme con mi dolor; con mis alas rotas tuve que volar sin rumbo fijo y sin amor.

Cerré mis ojos, no quería llorar pero me traiciono el dolor; con voz cortada te dije te amo, mi historia se acabo; me aleje con mi tristeza, quería escapar, cuando en realidad a cuestas tuve que volar.

Y así fue, así fue como sucedió, decidí marcharme con mi dolor; con mis alas rotas tuve que volar sin rumbo fijo y sin amor.

Ella fue muy clara con mi corazón, nunca pudo amarme aunque lo intento, yo de su cariño solo fui un ladrón que intento robarla pero fracaso.

Y así fue, así fue como sucedió, decidí marcharme con mi dolor; con mis alas rotas tuve que volar sin rumbo fijo y sin amor.

Kurimu bajo del escenario y de nuevo fue hasta Hidan.

- esta vez... no te pondrás los moños con el divorcio...¿cierto?- le pregunto la Diosa a su esposo.

-tch... hay que discutirlo- dicho esto fueron adentro a discutir.

Con los casados

-... Yo me quedare con la niña...- declaro Hidan

-... solo me quiero separar de ti... es lo único que me importa...- dijo Kurimu y partio a su cuarto.

Ya.... -.- me canse.... denme reviews PLZ de todo se valen de lo que quieran incluso un " esta bien" y ya incluso "escibes horrible eres una p****" etc


	18. Discusión

Discusión

-¡¡Kurimu baja al desayuno!!- se escucho el grito de Konan por toda la cueva haciendo que la Diosa despertara.

Kurimu se levanto, se baño en 5 minutos, se vistió, su puso la capa y bajo a desayunar, pero en el camino cuando caminaba en la sala tenia la mirada abajo al igual que cierto Jashinista y chocaron, cuando subieron la vista se encontraron, la cara de Hidan paso de normal a seria, la de Kurimu de normal a furia.

-maldito, bastardo, idiota, dos caras, perro...- Kurimu sequío respetándole groserías y ofensas por el estilo y Hidan solo la miro.

-¿por que estas tan enojada?- le pregunto Hidan sin quitar el semblante serio.

-¿¡Porque!?...¡ por que todo...lo que me dijiste fue una vil mentira!- le grito Kurimu sin importarle si la escuchaban, aun que todos los demás estaban en la cocina.

-¿Qué fue una mentira?- le volvió a preguntar el albino con el mismo semblante, pero un poco frío.

-..."te amo", "nunca amare a alguien como a ti", "no puedo vivir sin ti", etc...Pero la más vil te todas fue una respuesta que le hiciste al puto sacerdote Jashinista... te pregunto "¿prometes amarla por toda tu vida en toda tu pendeja e inmortal vida?"...y ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta? "claro que si lo are"...- le contesto la Diosa que al terminar se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar, respiro tranquilamente 1 minuto y se le paso el llanto.

- ¿Qué habrías hecho si yo muriera... apareciera una persona que es buena contigo... si, tuviste consolación pero no la de un amante... Misaki me había dicho que me amaba ase más de una puta semana... juraba que no volvería a verte, y jurarlo me partía el alma... Kurimu...yo... no podía estar enserado toda la puta vida inmortal que tengo- le explico Hidan con la mirada triste al igual que toda su cara.

-....yo... sinceramente habría echo el acto más cobarde del mundo y egoista....- le contesto Kurimu con vergüenza.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Hidan en voz alta mientras todos los demás solo en su mente.

- me habría suicidado- declaro Kurimu con la voz fría

Todos quedaron en shock a esto...

-pero... dime... ¿por que de es tan difícil pedirme el divorcio ahora y no como la otra vez?- le pregunto Hidan a la Diosa de nuevo pero esta vez tomando unos pasos hacia ella.

-....antes....tenia a alguien a mi lado....- le contesto Kurimu a su esposo.

-el te sigue amando, es obvio así que no se por que dices que estas sola- le dijo Hidan tomando todavía más pasos hacia ella, Kurimu solo retrocedió los pasos que el había tomado.

-no creo que me ame... lo deje por ti... e dejado de todo por ti....- le contesto de nuevo peor esta vez al terminar corrió hacia su cuarta y claro Hidan la siguió.

-Kurimu eres tan pendeja...- le dijo Hidan una vez que estaba dentro de la habitación de la Diosa.

Kurimu se sentía incomoda estando en el mismo lugar que el sin saber por que y cuando intento irse rozo su brazo con el de Hidan por accidente y sintió como si tuviera una descarga eléctrica y cerro los ojos por un segundo y cuando los abrió se encontró con los de Hidan a unos centímetros de los suyos, se dio cuenta de que sentía algo caliente en sus labios y eran los de Hidan...¡¡¡la estaba besando!!!... pero.... ella le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Hidan le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que inconcientemente Kurimu abriera su boca dejándole a Hidan introducir su húmeda lengua por toda su boca y saborear cada centímetro, Kurimu subió un brazo y lo paso por el cuello de Hidan y enredo sus dedos con su cabello, Hidan le paso una mano por la cadera de Kurimu y la acerco a el mientras que con la otra mano le masajeaba la espalda haciendo que la Diosa soltara un pequeño gemido, Hidan ya se había desecho de la capa de Kurimu, "para, para, para , STOP THAT" se regañaba mentalmente la Diosa mientras le quitaba la capa al albino, este la levanto del suelo y la Diosa cerro sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Hidan, presionando las partes... reproductivas de ambos, esto provoco que ambos soltaran un gemido, Hidan con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de la blusa de redes le la Diosa y esta de la ropa restante del albino y luego lo ayudo a deshacerse de su propia ropa.

Cuando alfil estaban libres de la estorbosa ropa, Hidan la volvió a besar por mucho tiempo y esto desespero a Kurimu.

-¡ya de una vez!- le murmuro Kurimu al terminar el beso a falta de aire, Hidan le sonrió de una manera sexy y sensual y con un movimiento la penetro, Kurimu soltó un gemido y Hidan la callo con un beso, ya que no quería que todo el mundo escuchara.

Con los demás

-ya tardaron mucho y no escucho un ruido- dijo Madara pero logro escuchar como golpeaba la cabecera de la habitación de Kurimu, ruido que los demás no lograban escuchar.

Ya me canse


	19. FINAL

_**FINAL**_

Kurimu y Hidan se quedaron adormilados por el cansancio de lo echo hace una hora o media hora.  
Kurimu se dio cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer y se movio hacia átras y se cubrio con una de las sabans que estaban echas nudos, y se cubrio su cuerpo cansado y humedo, Hidan se dio cuenta de su acto y tardo unos minutos en que su cerebro trabajara la información y se diera cuenta de lo mismo que Kurimu acaba de darse.

Ambos quedaron en shock sin saber que hacer o decir... no tenían ni la más mínima idea de como es que de una discusión llegaron a esas circunstancias, Kurimu se levanto tomo su ropa y se vistió rápidamente y le lanzo a Hidan la suya, salio corriendo de su propia habitación y fue hasta el de Konan a tomar una rápida ducha, Hidan iso lo mismo pero el se baño en su habitación.

luego de una ducha rápida, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, nadie les pregunto nada. Kurimu termino de desayunar y subió a su habitación, tomo las sabanas y bajo a la lavandería y las echo a la lavadora, volvió a subir y se sentó en su cama sin hacer nada, de repente escucho unos golpes en su puerta.

-Pasa- indico la Diosa sin levantar mucho la voz, el que había tocado era Hidan.

- vengo a hablar - le dijo Hidan y discutieron sin levantar la voz o algo por el estilo, fue más bien una charla. quedaron con que seria como siempre pero lo de que su amor ya no era verdadero (posible del lado de Kurimu) además ahora eran tan distintos, Kurimu le había dicho que tendría que encontrar algo con que distraerse y que el había olvidado todo lo que ella deseaba, Hidan no le contesto y se marcho.

Kurimu necesitaba un modo de descargar todo lo que pensaba y se le ocurrió escribir una canción.

A la mañana siguiente.

Kurimu no había dormido nada en toda la noche por terminar la canción, eran las 8 de la mañana y alguien toco a su puerta

y fue a abrirle a quien sea que fuera, este quien era Misaki.

-Ho-hola... ve-vengo a decirte que el de-desayuno es-esta li-listo...pe-pero antes que-quería habla con-contigo - le dijo la albina a la Diosa la cual le abrió más la puerta como seña de que pasara.

-me siento in-incomoda con lo de Hi-hidan... ya que fu-fue tu es-esposo - le explico Misaki a Kurimu la cual fue hasta la puerta.

- no hay problema, además con el que tenia el problema eran con el no contigo, solo te encargo que lo cuides mucho. - fue lo único que le dijo y marcho a el comedor.

Desayunaron tranquilamente con platicas sin sentido, las ángeles y Konan se dieron cuenta que Madara no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kurimu pero esta no se daba cuenta. al terminar Konan tomo del brazo a Kurimu y se la llevo a fuera.

- ¿que pasa Konan-chan?- le pregunto la Diosa con un tono tranquilo.

- Hidan me contó que necesitas un modo de distracción pero el no sabe por que, se que es por que estar atareado con lo de tu separación y eso, en la noche estaba pensado en que podrías hacer y seria mejor que volvieras con Madara- le contó Konan.

-No creo que me quiera, lo deje por Hidan como e echo a muchas cosas- le contesto la Diosa con vergüenza y tristeza.

-solo habla con el y luego veras que pasa- le contesto y luego entraron de nuevo a la cueva.

Kurimu fue hasta la oficina en busca de Madara pero no lo encontraba por ningun lado, bajo y busco en toda la primera planta y ni una pista de el, fue al bosque ya muy agotada y lo encontro sentado en una rama de un árbol lejos de la cueva dándole la espalda, como estaba muy cansado no dio ni un paso más.

-¡¡¡MADARA!!!- grito Kurimu llamándolo y haciendo señas con los brazos de que viniera.

Madara en un segundo estaba a su lado y la abrazo rápidamente, y le sonrió.

-dime que necesitas- le contesto con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios

-todos ...dicen que aun me amas y...- Kurimu no logro terminar su oración pues no encontraba palabras.

-primero contéstame algo - le reclamo Madara con un tono serio y seco.

-¿por que dices que ya no te amo?- le pregunto con el mismo tono pero con un poco de reproche.

-no creo que me puedas amar si te deje por Hidan- le contesto la Diosa dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-eso no pararía mi amor, me impresiona que creas eso de mi- le contesto Madara a la vez que la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba hacia el.

-Madara... te tengo una pregunta muy seria y que cambiaría toda mi vida- le declaro Kurimu a Madara el cual le estaba acariciando una mejilla.

-¿cual es esa importante pregunta?- le pregunto Madara.

-¿me darías otra oportunidad?- le pregunto Kurimu tomándolo de ambas manos.

-Claro que si- le contesto y en cuanto termino de hablar Kurimu lo beso, y claro que Madara respondió el beso.

**3 semanas después.**

-Mamá... ¿tu escribiste esto? - le pregunto Kumiko a su madre mientras le daba una hoja.

Kurimu la tomo y leyó un renglón y supo cual era.

-si, es que necesitaba desahogarme- le contesto la Diosa.

-¿ podrías cantarla, en mi cumpleaños que es hoy?- le pregunto de nuevo Kumiko a su madre.

-ah... no lo se, es un poco... ¿rockera? - Kurimu no encontraba la palabra para explicarle a su hija que tipo de canción era la que estaban hablando.

-no importa quiero oírla, no se ingles pero, le podría preguntar a mi papá, tío Kakuzu o Saso-dady- le respondió sonriente.

- de acuerdo la cantare pero no creo que haga feliz a tu padre- le contesto y con eso termino el asunto.

En la noche, más específicamente, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kumiko en el patio.

Kurimu estaba hablando con Madara y llego Kumiko y tomo de la mano a su madre y la llevo asta el escenario y le dio la hoja.

Kurimu escogio la pista de musica que combinara más con el tono de la cancion (la letra)

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_I'm giving up on everything_

_Because you messed me up_

_Don't know how much you_

_Screwed it up_

_You never listened_

_That's just too bad_

_Because I'm moving on_

_I won't forget_

_You were the one that was wrong_

_I know I need to step up and be strong_

_Don't patronize me_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Have you forgotten _

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now_

_You never got It_

_Do you get it now_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Gotta get away_

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_

_It's too late now_

_It won't ever be the same_

_We're so different now_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I know I wanna run away_

_I know I wanna run away_

_Run away_

_If only I could run away_

_If only I could run away_

_Run away_

_I told you what i wanted _

_I told you what i wanted_

_What I wanted_

_But I was forgotten_

_I won't be forgotten_

_Never Again_

_Have you forgotten _

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now_

_You never got It_

_Do you get it now_

_Do you get it now_

_Have you forgotten _

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now_

_You never got It_

_Do you get it now_

_Have you forgotten_

_Do you get it now_

_Forgotten_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Hidan solo sonrió y Kurimu no entendió esto, pero no le di importancia y fue asta su amado.

**5 Meses después** ( no llevo la cuenta así que digamos que es 24 de diciembre XD)

Madara despertó y encontró a Kurimu SOLO vistiendo la capa Akatsuki y sentada en su regazo.

-buenos días- saludo Madara su amada y esta solo asintió.

-¿que dia es?- le pregunto y esta vez Kurimu le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras le abrazaba.

-24 de diciembre, feliz "cumple" Mada - le susurro Kurimu mientras lo besaba.

Madara sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

-como eres hombre y ayer divulge que hoy es tu cumpleaños se llevaron las ángeles a las niñas a mi cabaña y Miyu las cuidara, pues los hombres planean una fiesta muy alcohólica- le declaro con la Diosa con un tono sensual.

- sabes que no tomo más de un trago ¿cierto? - le pregunto Madara y después suavemente la removió de su pecho y se levanto para vestirse.

- pero malamente yo no paro con un trago- le contesto Kurimu y siguió su ejemplo y empezó a vestirse-... y ... ¿que quieres de cumpleaños Mada?- le pregunto la Dioso a la vez que salían ambos de la habitación del azabache.

-que digas que si - le contesto simplemente el Uchiha.

- ¿ a que? -le pregunto Kurimu pero muy confundida.

Madara la tomo de las manos y se arrodillo enfrente de ella y de un solo movimiento saco una cajita de su capa y la abrió mostrando un anillo con un diamante grande y hermoso.

-Kurimu... te amo con toda mi alma y por ti aria cualquier cosa y esperaría por ti una eternidad cosa que párese que e echo... ¿ quieres casarte conmigo? - le pregunto Madara a su amada la cual empezó a llorar sin poder emitir palabra alguna. Madara se paro y la abrazo con un agujero en el corazón pues entendió su reacción como negativa.

-perdón... no sabia... olvida lo que te acabo de preguntar, se que crees que soy un idiota, como alguien cuerdo querría casarse conmigo- Madara no paraba de repetir cosas por el estilo hasta que Kurimu lo cayo con un beso.

-no pidas que olvide esa magnifica pregunta... y por lo que acabas de decir no soy una persona cuerda -le contesto la Diosa después de separarse por falta de aire.

-amm....ya esta el puto desayuno... y.... ¿felicidades? - interrumpió un incomodo Hidan pues escucho desde la parte de "que me digas que si" y al ver la reacción de su ex-esposa sintió tres emociones y un sentimiento 1 ira 2 alegría 3 celos y el sentimiento...tristeza.

Madara asintió y le agradeció pero por parte de Kurimu se sintió culpable y tristeza pues al verlo recordó cuando el se le prepuso.

**Flashback**

- no quiero que un hijo mio nazca fuera de matrimonio- le había declarado Hidan a Kurimu, ambos estaban sentados en una rama de un árbol muy lejano de la cueva.

- pero...¿ que podemos hacer? - le había contestado Kurimu sin pensar en que le podría proponer.

Hidan había tomado la mano de Kurimu por unos segundos y la soltó, Kurimu reviso su mano pues sentía algo en su dedo anular izquierdo y vio un anillo de compromiso con onix alrededor de la base de el diamante y pequeños pero visibles fragmentos de joyas lilas.

- Te amo...no se que más decirte Kurimu... te amo con todo mi corazón... toda mi alma y creo... no, se que nunca podre amar a alguien como te amo a ti, cuando te vi por primera vez... sentí... un golpe y uno muy fuerte, pero también...amor- Hidan le acaba de decir lo que sentía y Kurimu le había besado con tanto amor y le dijo lo mismo.

**Fin del Flashback**

Hidan y Kurimu habían recordado lo mismo y no se vieron a los ojos o nada por el estilo solo bajaron a desayunar junto Madara.

el día paso rápido y son darse cuenta la noche había llegado, empezaron a tomar sin parar litros de sake, todos estaban sentados en el piso, en el caso de Hidan y Kurimu estaban acostados boca arriaba, ambos Ucihas, Misaki, Sasori y Pein estaban completamente libres de alcohol.

-Me casare con el puto líder - grito la ebria Diosa y para demostrarlo alzo su mano mostrando el gran diamante, Pein y Madara fueron a la oficina para hablar de algo importante sobre una aldea.

-lo bueno es que cuando me case con Hidan fue por la iglesia de Jashin y aun que lo conozco no creo en el, el que se chingo es Hidan pues la perra blanca se querrá casar y Hida-chan responderá el deseo de la jodida perra blanca - grito Kurimu insultando a Misaki y a Hidan, la albina decidió mejor irse a su propia habitación.

-¿ no que había tanta química entre ustedes? - pregunto un ebrio Kisame.

- ¿y?... tengo química con Hidan y Madara- declaro Kurimu.

-se supone que no puedes con 2 a la vez- respondió Konan que igual, estaba ebria.

- pues yo si puedo y lo demuestro - respondió la Diosa y gateo hasta Hidan y se sentó en su pecho, Hidan no movió ni un dedo.

Kurimu acerco su rostro al de el y lo beso con intensidad, Hidan de inmediato respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, el beso cada ves se volvía más apasionado, todos se impresionaron al ver que la sangre se había vuelto presente en ese beso, Hidan le había mordido a la Diosa sus labios, su lengua y cuando se separaban por aire la mordía por los hombros y cuello,mientras Kurimu le mordía la lengua, labios y le encajaba las uñas en la espalda y cuello, lo cual excitaba a ambos, Hidan se había sentado y Kurimu también pero en el (AN: en medio de las piernas y pecho de Hidan) el albino le acariciaba con una mano los pechos a la Diosa por arriba de la blusa, desde que había empezado la fiesta fue hora de decirle adiós a las capas, y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla.

Cuando las cosas ya se habían subido demasiado de tono Hidan tomo en brazos a la Diosa y se la llevo a su habitación.

-noo...pues si hay química - dijo Itachi al ver el acto de los ex-esposos.

**Con los ex-esposos**

-mmmm.....aah....más fuerte - Kurimu no dejaba de soltar gemidos mientras Hidan la penetraba por arriba.

-mmm...aah.... chingados- Hidan también soltaba gemidos pero soltó uno más alto cuando sintió que llegaba al final a la vez que Kurimu, ella nunca a tenido el problema de que ella o Hidan o Madara se viniera antes.

- Te amo - Kurimu sin darse cuenta soltó esas 2 palabras tan chicas y tan poderosas.

- yo igual - le respondió Hidan pero el si lo iso razonando.

**2 años después**.

Madara y Kurimu ya estaban casados y con un hijo que también tendría el sharingan. Kumiko había partido a buscar su amor en la aldea de la arena sin saber por que hay.

Hidan se había enserado por 2 días en su cuarto y nadie sabia por que.

Kurimu decidió entrar quebrando la puerta, cosa que no habían eco pues Kakuzu se negaba ya que tendrá que comprar una nueva, lo que esta adentro dejo fríos a todos... Hidan estaba muerto por hemorragia al parecer pues Kakuzu reviso su cuerpo y no había sangre estaba completamente seco.

-Kurimu...esto es para ti, estaba en la capa de Hidan- le dijo Sasori mientras le entregaba una carta.

Kurimu la tomo y fue al patio a leerla con privacidad.

"Kurimu

Akane se venia de una familia de vampiros y solo los hombres eran vampiros, logre comunicarme con uno de sus hermanos y le ofrecí una cena la cual era yo, decidí suicidarme ya que te había mentido, nunca pare de amarte,no soporte más verte con Madara aun que yo deseaba eso, que estés con el, el si te merece, y te cuida mejor de lo que yo habría echo, nuestra hija Kumiko...si la vuelves a ver dile que la amo y que me perdone, no quería engañar a Misaki más de lo que hice, cuando nos habías escuchado el día que habías vuelto, yo sabia que estabas viva, te había visto caminar a la cocina antes, pero necesitaba que te enojaras conmigo y quedaras con Madara. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo desde que te vi hasta que morí, y nunca te mentí.

Te amo no lo olvides.

Hidan"

Kurimu soltó la carta y se tiro al piso y espeso a llorar y llorar sin fin, "me mintió... nunca me mintió.... siempre fue verdadero su amor" pensaba Kurimu mientras lloraba más y más.

1 año después

Madara tuvo que subir a causa de los llantos de Haruto su hijo, que estaba adentro de la alcoba de Madara y Kurimu.

Lo que encontró Madara al abrir la puerta hiso que corriera hacia donde estaban Kurimu y Haruto el cual estaba empapado de sangre de su propia madre.

-por que hiciste esto... y enfrente de tu propio hijo - susurro Madara al notar que su esposa estaba muerta también pero ella murió a hemorragia que ella misma se había echo.

Con su sangre había escrito su razón en la pared.

"Hidan"

* * *

_**FIN**_

este en real aqui mismo acabo mi fic

queria que fuera inesperado y ¿que les parece?


End file.
